SCANDAL
by Phiie
Summary: " Kim Taehyung seorang Idol dari sebuah grupband yang sedang naik daun terlibat scandal dengan Seorang pelajar tingkat dua bernama Jeon jungkook "VKOOK/TAEKOOK/Kim Taehyung / Jeon Jungkook Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Meet

 **Scandal**

 **Chapter 1 : meet**

 **By : Phiie**

 **Fiction**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **T**

 **Drama , Romance**

 **WARNING !**

 **BoyxBoy , Rating may change and Many typo .**

 **Sumarry :**

" _Kim Taehyung seorang Idol dari sebuah grupband yang sedang naik daun terlibat scandal dengan Seorang pelajar tingkat dua bernama Jeon jungkook "_

* * *

Hello everybody , aku datang lagi dengan membaca fanfic Vkook Yeyyy .. buat yang tidak suka atau apapun itu bisa tinggalkan fic ini daripada menimbulkan perang kkk ~ untuk kritik dan saran silakan tuangkan sesuka kalian di kotak review sampe kepenuhan juga gpp , Phiie ikhlas , sudah cukup basa basi nya langsung aja ya ..

Don't like, Don't Read

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook merasakan silau karena sinar matahari yang mulai masuk ke dalam kamar nya . dengan sedikit menggeram Jungkook menarik selimutnya untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk .

" jeon Jungkook " _Oh shit !_ batin nya memekik sebal saat suara Hyung tercintanya berdengung di telinga nya . Jungkook mencoba mengabaikan panggilan Hyungnya itu dan memilih untuk melanjutkan Mimpi indah nya .

" JEON JUNGKOOK ! "

" IYA HYUNG " sepertinya Jungkook memang harus segera bangun dari ranjang kesayangan nya sebelum Hyung tersayangnya itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan kamarnya .

Jungkook melirik jam weker yang tergeletak di meja tidur nya yang menunjukan waktu pukul 8 pagi . dia mendecah sebal saat tahu dia masih mempunyai waktu satu jam lagi untuk tidur sebelum berangkat ke sekolah . hyung nya itu benar-benar .

Jungkook mengacak-acak rambut hitam legam nya dan segera beranjak keluar kamar dan menemui hyung yang sudah berada di bawah .

* * *

Jeon Jaejoong terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan seorang diri . Jaejoong mendecah sebal saat orang yang di panggilnya tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya .

" Jeon Jungkook ! "

" iya iya hyung aku sudah dibawah kau ini cerewet sekali " muncul seorang Namja dengan rambut yang berantakan dan wajah persis seperti orang yang bangun tidur . adik kesayangan nya Jeon Jungkook .

" kau ini jika aku sudah memanggil mu sekali cepat turun jangan terus mendekam di kamar mu yang bau itu "

" kamar ku tidak bau hyung hanya berantakan kau ini suka melebih-lebihkan saja " Jaejoong mencibir jungkook yang mencoba menyangkal tentang kamar nya itu .

" tidak bau kau bilang ? Jiji saja hampir mati karna masuk kamar mu "

" itu kan karna Jiji keracunan makanan hyung bukan karna kamar ku "

" jadi kau mau bilang kalau masakan ku beracun hah ? " Jiji adalah kucing kesayangan Jaejoong dari dulu , mungkin jika di Tanya Jaejoong lebih sayang Jungkook atau JiJi ? mungkin dia akan menjawab jiji. _Hyung yang jahat_

" sudah lah hyung lupakan soal Jiji dan kamar ku itu " Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan soal Kucing kesayangan hyung nya itu , jika terus berdebat sudah di pastikan dirinya akan kalah .

" kau yang memulainya duluan , cepat habiskan sarapan mu dan segera mandi lalu antarkan berkas ke kantor yunho " Jungkook menghentikan suapan nya dan memandang hyung dengan sebal .

" jadi kau membangunkan ku pagi-pagi buta ini hanya untuk mengantar berkas ke kantor Yunho hyung ? kenapa tidak kau saja hyung kau menyusahkan sekali "

Takk

" Aww Hyung ini sakit " Jungkook mengusap keningnya yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari sendok yang berada di tangan hyungnya .

" Pagi-pagi buta apa nya hah ? sekarang sudah pukul 8 darimana nya kau bilang pagi-pagi buta , mata mu mungkin yang sudah buta , lagipula aku harus bertemu pelanggan ku pagi ini jadi aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk mengantarkan berkas ke kantor Yunho "

Jung Yunho adalah kekasih dari Jeon Jaejoong dia bekerja sebagai direktur dari sebuah agensi ternama yang sudah melahirkan banyak artis yang berkualitas . Hyung nya sendiri juga seorang desainer ternama di seoul bahkan hyungnya mempunyai label pakaian yang sering merilis majalah fashion setiap bulan nya . Jungkook ? dia hanya Bocah yang terlihat manis dengan gigi kelinci yang menghiasi wajah manis nya di tambah dengan sifatnya yang periang dan polos itu membuat nya banyak di sukai orang –orang dan itu membuat Jaejoong menjaga Jungkook extra keras dari dunia luar yang berbahaya .

" ingat antarkan berkas itu ke Yunho , hyung berangkat dulu jaga diri baik-baik " Jaejoong memberikan ciuman di kening Jungkook kebiasaan mereka tiap pagi dan Jungkook dengan senang hati menerima nya .

* * *

Song Hobeom memijat keningnya yang terasa pening di hadapannya kini terdapat sebuah surat kabar dengan Judul yang di cetak dengan besar di atas surat kabar tersebut " V BTS MENGHAMILI ARTIS LEE HYE RI ? " inilah akar masalah dari pening yang di hadapi Song Hobeom , sungguh menjadi manajer dari 6 orang dengan tingkah laku yang luar biasa kadang membuatnya ingin menerjunkan diri ke jurang saat ini . di tambah dengan masalah seperti ini kadang membuat dirinya ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri hidup nya saja .

Song Hobeom menatap ke arah belakang kursi penumpang dimana ada seorang yang menjadi sumber masalah dari perbincang panas di media massa . Taehyung atau biasa di panggil V mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya dan menemukan Manajernya sedang menatap tajam ke arah nya .

" Wae Hyung ? " Taehyung memberikan senyum kotaknya ke arah manajernya yang terlihat frustasi itu .

" Kau tak ingin memberi penjelasan kepada ku soal berita terpanas pekan ini "

" memangnya ada berita apa hyung? " Taehyung menampilkan cengirannya ke arah manajernya . Taehyung tidak bodoh , dia tahu , dia telah menjadi bahan perbincangan terhangat di media massa dengan headline bahwa dirinya menghamili rekan artisnya yang bernama Lee Hye Ri itu . menciumnya saja Taehyung tidak pernah apalagi sampai membuat hamil datang dari mana anak itu .

" Taehyung demi tuhan serius untuk kali ini , kepala ku hampir pecah saat semua wartawan menghubungi ku terus menerus dan mendatangi rumah ku Taehyung , sungguh aku sangat tidak tenang , belum lagi pihak agensi mu meminta penjelasan dari masalah ini , ku mohon Taehyung adik ku yang manis untuk serius dalam masalah ini " Tawa Taehyung pecah mendengar keluhan dari manajernya yang sudah hampir menangis itu . Song Hobeom menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam menahan amarah nya menghadapi bocah kurang ajar di depan ini .

" tenang Hyung serahkan saja semua itu padaku , semua pasti selesai kau hanya perlu duduk manis saja " Taehyung berucap dengan tenang setelah menyelesaikan tawa nya .

" Ya tuhan , ku harap apa yang kau ucapkan tidak menambah masalah baru Taehyung , Lagipula kau ini anggota termuda tapi kau juga anggota yang paling sering terlibat scandal " Taehyung menampilkan seringai dan menatap keluar jendela mobil yang sedang di tumpangi nya .

" Karna aku tampan dan orang-orang itu senang membuat scandal dengan ku hyung , aku adalah magnet bagi semua nya "

* * *

Semua di luar dugaan Song Hobeom , dirinya tidak menyangka para wartawan berkumpul di depan pintu masuk agensi menghalang mobil-mobil yang ingin masuk ke gedung tersebut . banyak fans juga yang berkumpul disana . sepertinya para wartawan sudah geram dengan pihak agensi yang seperti menutup-nutupi perihal scandal dari Kim Taehyung .

Song Hobeom menggeram frustasi melihat tersebut " Taehyung bagaimana ini ?" Song Hobeom bertanya kepada Taehyung yang masih menatap para wartawan yang berbaris itu .

" Kita turun saja hyung "

" Mwo ? Kau gila mereka pasti akan mengejar mu Taehyung "

" Bukankah mereka ingin penjelaskan dari ku hyung ? sudahlah hyung aku juga sudah kesal jika aktifitas ku di ganggu terus kita turun saja " Taehyung segera membuka pintu mobil yang di tumpanginya dan keluar dari mobil tersebut .

Puluhan lampu blitz terdengar bersautan saat Kim Taehyung turun dari mobil yang dia tumpangi beberapa keamanan segera mengawal Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam gedung . puluhan pertanyaan keluar dari para wartawan yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadirannya . Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu agensinya dan menghadap ke arah wartawan yang berbaris .

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu " taehyung memberikan senyum manis nya dan di sambut dengan deretan lampu blitz yang menyala .

" aku berdiri disini untuk mengklarifikasikan masalah yang saat ini sedang di perbincangkan di media massa , untuk scandal yang terjadi , itu tidak benar kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun selain pertemanan jadi bagaimana bisa dirinya hamil dan menuduhku sebagai pelakunya sedangan kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun " Taehyung berucap dengan tenang seolah dirinya benar-benar tidak bersalah .

" bagaimana mungkin kau hanya berkata bahwa kalian hanya berteman , banyak foto yang membuktikan bahwa kalian terlibat hubungan khusus , bahkan beberapa kali wartawan mengambil gambar anda yang sedang berada di dalam apartement milik Lee Hye Ri " pertanyaan dari salah satu wartawan itu membuat suasana semakin ramai , semakin banyak para wartawan yang memojok Taehyung ,.

Mata Taehyung bergolak gelisah mendengar pertanyaan yang seolah-olah memojokan itu , ingatkan Taehyung untuk tidak akan bertemu dengan yeoja murahan itu . Taehyung menatap manajernya seolah meminta bantuan dan dibalas gelengan kepala tanda dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa . Taehyung tersenyum dengan tiba-tiba saat melihat sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan scandal ini untuk sementara , ya hanya sementara hingga dia terbebas dari Noona Noona genit yang sering menempel kepada nya .

Taehyung membuka jaket yang digunakan nya untuk di pegangnya .

" sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini , dia pasti akan marah jika aku mengatakannya " Taehyung menampilkan senyum manisnya dan membuat orang-orang bingung dengan ucapannya .

" aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih saat ini , dia sangat manis , dia masih seorang murid dari suatu sekolah , aku sangat mencintainya , dia tidak suka keramaian dan para wartawan maka dari itu aku mencoba menyembunyikan nya dari kalian tapi sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya saat ini , dia marah kepada ku saat scandal ini beredar dan saat ini aku mengatakannya pada kalian agar dia yakin bahwa aku mencintainya dan tak akan berpaling darinya sedikit pun "

Para wartawan menampilkan wajah tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Taehyung , Song Hobeom bahkan terpaku di tempat nya saat mendengar pernyataan Taehyung .

" kau mencoba membohongi kami dengan berkata kau memiliki kekasih agar scandal ini hilang ? " Taehyung mendecah sebal mendengar pernyataan dari salah satu wartawan tersebut .

" apa aku terlihat sedang membual ? apa kalian tidak melihat wajah frustasi ku saat tahu dirinya marah kepada ku " Taehyung menampilkan wajah sedih saat ini .

" kalian jangan takut kalau aku berbohong saat ini , aku sudah menyuruhnya datang kemari dengan segenap paksaan yang ku punya dan saat ini dia sedang berada disini " Taehyung berjalan ke arah para fans nya yang berdiri . bisik-bisik makin terdengar saat Taehyung berdiri di hadapan seorang pria manis dengan memakai seragam sekolah dan memegang sebuah map dengan nama Taehyung di depannya . Taehyung memberikan senyum manisnya kepada pria manis tersebut dan di balas senyum canggung dari pria itu .

" Mianhae membuat mu marah , Mianhae kau tahu bukan aku sangat mencintai mu , Terima kasih sudah mau datang kemari walau aku tahu kau tidak suka akan hal ini , maafkan aku jeon Jungkook " dan setelah Taehyung memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di sudut pria manis .

* * *

T.B.C

.

.

.

Ahh ada yang minat sama fanfic ini ? ff ini aman kok ga akan ada yang sedih-sedih hehehe . buat fools sama destiny diusahakan update dalam minggu ini di tunggu aja ya . maaf untuk typo yang senantiasa hadir menemani Phiie . untuk saran atau kritik katakana saja di kotak review Phiie menerima dengan senang hati kok .


	2. Chapter 2 : Problem

Chapter 2 : Problem

 **Scandal**

 **Chapter 2 : Problem  
**

 **By : Phiie**

 **Fiction**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **T**

 **Drama , Romance**

 **WARNING ! BoyxBoy , Rating may change and Many typo .**

 **Sumarry : "** _ **Kim Taehyung seorang Idol dari sebuah grupband yang sedang naik daun terlibat scandal dengan Seorang pelajar tingkat dua bernama Jeon Jungkook**_ **"**

* * *

 **Don't like, Don't Read Happy Reading !**

.

.

.

Jungkook terdiam membeku di tempatnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Dia terkejut bukan main saat seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya tersenyum manis ke arah nya dan dengan lancangnya mencium sudut bibir nya .

Demi mulut hyung nya yang tidak pernah berhenti bicara . Jungkook sangat tercengang dengan tindakan pria di hadapannya ini . Jantungnya seakan ingin lompat dari tempat nya jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin ini .

belum sempat dirinya mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini , pria asing yang tidak Jungkook kenal itu menutup kepalanya dengan sebuah jaket kulit yang di bawa pria itu lalu menarik dirinya pergi ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan mereka dengan sebuah tangan yang memegang pinggang nya erat meninggalkan para wartawan yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian tadi .

* * *

suasana hening masih terjadi di sebuah mobil yang berisi tiga orang pria tampan walaupun salah satu nya terlihat lebih manis di antara mereka . mereka bertiga masih terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sebelum namja manis itu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dengan teriakkannya .

" IGE MWOYA ! "Taehyung dan Song Hobeom terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Jungkook -pria manis tersebut . Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan cengiran khas nya .

" Yak kau siapa hhmpp-" Taehyung dengan segera menutup mulut Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya saat Jungkook ingin berbicara .

" kookiie jangan marah-marah seperti itu sayang , maafkan aku yang sudah membocorkan hubungan kita , aku sungguh tidak mau mendengar berita seperti itu lagi yang mampu membuat mu mendiami ku seharian "

Jungkook membulatkan mata nya begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung dirinya baru saja ingin memberontak dan berteriak di hadapan Taehyung , Tapi Taehyung semakin menyudutkan dirinya hingga tidak ada jarak di antara tubuh mereka . Taehyung menatap tajam jungkook seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak bertanya apapun saat ini dan Jungkook hanya mampu mengangguk takut ke arah Taehyung yang mampu membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang . dia tidak ingin Jungkook mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak saling mengenal , Manajer nya bisa mengamuk Jika tahu Jungkook menghilangkan masalah dengan mencari Masalah baru .

" Taehyung " Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Manajernya yang Memanggilnya .

" itu Taehyung sepertinya Kekasih mu tidak bisa bernafas jika tangan mu masih menutup mulutnya seperti itu , lagipula kau terlalu menempelkan tubuh mu ke arahnya Taehyung" Taehyung kembali menatap ke arah Jungkook . wajah Jungkook sudah memerah karna sulit bernafas .

Taehyung dengan segera melepaskan tangan nya dari mulut Jungkook membuat Jungkook dengan rakus nya memompa udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang seperti nya sudah kosong gara-gara Taehyung . Taehyung mengambil sapu tangannya yang berada di celana nya dan mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah Jungkook .

" gomawo " Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya saat di rasa pipi nya memerah akibat kelakuan Taehyung .

" Cheonma kookie " Taehyung tersenyum manis ke arah Jungkook setelah membersihkan keringat Jungkook .

" Ya tuhan kenapa Kekasih Kim Taehyung begitu manis , Taehyung bagaimana mungkin hidup mu seberuntung itu hah ? " Song Hobeom mendecah iri melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang menurutnya sangat romantis itu , apalagi kekasih Taehyung itu terlihat sangat pemalu dan manis .

" Kan sudah ku bilang Hyung , aku ini adalah magnet bagi semuanya hyung "

" Yah terserah kau saja Taehyung , aku hanya tidak menyangka kenapa kekasih mu yang manis itu mau dengan orang aneh seperti mu , pantas saja kau menolak para noona - noona yang ingin berkencan dengan mu , kekasih mu manis begitu aku juga tidak akan mau berpaling ke yang lain , jika kekasih ku semanis kekasih mu " Taehyung tertawa dengan lebar dan Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat orang yang sedang mengendarai mobil ini terus menerus memujinya .

" Kim Taehyung kan memang pintar dalam mencari kekasih hyung "

" beritahu jimin soal kekasih mu aku yakin dia pasti langsung senang melihat nya " Tawa Taehyung terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Manajernya .

" Jika itu sampai terjadi akan ku buat dia semakin pendek hyung "

* * *

" Jungkook ayo masuk tidak usah malu-malu " Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dorm nya . dia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke dorm nya dan mengajak Jungkook bersamanya . _Kenapa tidak mengatar Jungkook ke sekolah ?_ Itu sama saja bunuh diri Bagi Kim Taehyung para wartawan itu pasti sedang mencari data selengkapnya tentang Jungkook lalu akan mengejar Jungkook dan untuk saat ini Taehyung ingin melindungi Jungkook .

Jungkook melangkah dengan ragu ke dalam dorm Taehyung itu . satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran Jungkook . kapal pecah .

Bagaimana tidak dibilang kapal becah di ruang tv saja banyak Baju berserakan belum lagi bungkus-bungkus snack berserakkan di sofa , karpet , dan jangan lupakan piring kotor yang menumpuk itu . Mungkin Kamar Jungkook yang di bilang bau oleh jaejoong tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingan dorm ini .

" Maaf Jika sedikit berantakkan Jungkookie , kami tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membereskan Dorm ini " Taehyung melempar Jaket yang tadi di pakai untuk menutup wajah Jungkook sembarangan .

" Ayo masuk kamar ku " Taehyung melangkah mendahului Jungkook .

" Tapii itu "

" aku akan menjelaskan nya di dalam " dengan terpaksa Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung ke dalam kamar nya .

.

.

Jungkook duduk dengan gugup di ranjang Taehyung sambil menunggu Taehyung yang sedang mandi . terdapat dua ranjang di kamar ini . ruangan ini cukup luas dan tidak terlalu berantakkan seperti di ruang tv tadi . banyak figure foto dari Taehyung dan satu Namja lagi . _sepertinya itu teman sekamar pria aneh itu . batin Jungkook ._

Clek

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandang Jungkook dari kamar ini ke arah Taehyung . Nafas Jungkook seperti terhenti mendadak saat melihat Taehyung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan jangan lupakan kaos putih tipis yang di pakai nya . Jungkook mengalihkan pandangnya dari Taehyung saat di rasa pipinya mulai memerah .

" Hyung " Jungkook mencoba bertanya ke arah Taehyung yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya .

" Ada apa Kookie ?" Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook yang tiba-tba memanggil nya .

" darimana kau tahu nama ku ? aku bahkan tidak tahu nama mu " Pertanyaan polos Jungkook mampu menghentikan gerakan tangan Taehyung . Taehyung melempar handuknya dan berjalan ke arah Jungkook lalu duduk di samping pria manis itu .

" Jika kau tidak ingin aku tahu nama mu , lebih baik kau tutup name tag yang bertengker dengan indah di dada mu itu dan untuk nama ku apa kau tidak mengenal ku ? " Taehyung memegang bahu Jungkook agar menatap ke arah nya dan Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepala nya tanda dia tidak tahu siapa Taehyung .

" Oh My , Kau tidak mengenal ku ? kau tidak tahu BTS ? " sekali lagi Jungkook menggelengkan kepala nya .

" memangnya BTS itu siapa hyung ? " Taehyung memukul keningnya saat Jungkook dengan polos nya bertanya kepada nya .

" Kau ini orang mana Jungkook ?"

" aku ini orang busan hyung aku baru pindah ke seoul 3 tahun yang lalu " Jungkook dengan polos nya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung .

" dan kau tidak tahu BTS ?"

" tidak aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar namanya hyung " Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan melas . Taehyung jadi berpikir Mungkin Jungkook ini tinggal di goa sehingga tidak tahu tentang grupband nya yang sedang di minati saat ini .

" baik lupakan soal BTS , Nama ku Kim Taehyung "

" Taehyung ?"

" Ne ada apa ?"

" Nama mu aneh bagaimana cara aku mengucapkan nya , Taehyung- _hyung ?"_

" Panggil saja Tae- _hyung_ atau apapun yang kau suka " Jungkook hanya mengangguk tanda dia mengerti .

Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya ke arah ranjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak .

"HYUNG " Taehyung hampir saja menggeram marah saat Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba nya berteriak dan mengagetkannya .

" apa lagi Jungkookie "

" Kau harus Tanggung Jawab Hyung "

"Mwo ?" Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan bingung saat Jungkook berbicara tiba-tiba .

" Ne , Kau harus bertanggung Jawab Hyung , kau mencium dengan seenak nya di depan banyak orang padahal aku tidak mengenal mu , kau bisa Ku lapor kan ke pengadilan hyung " Taehyung tercengah mendengar ucapan yang baru saja Jungkook katakan . Taehyung menghela nafasnya dengan Panjang .

" Mana Ponsel Mu ?" Jungkook menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung yang meminta ponselnya tapi tetap memberikan ponselnya itu kepada Taehyung .

" untuk apa Hyung ?"

" kau ingin aku bertanggung Jawabkan ?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan polos nya ke arah Taehyung Kemari .

" Kemari lah " Taehyung menepuk sisi ranjang kanan nya menyuruh Jungkook untuk tiduran di samping nya dan dengan Bingung Jungkook ikut membaringkan tubuh nya di samping Taehyung .

" kita mau apa Hyung ? " Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan bingung saat Namja itu membuka aplikasi camera di ponselnya .

" Jungkook sekarang Kau tiduri lengan ku " dengan patuh Jungkook meletakan kepala nya di lengan Taehyung .

" sekarang kau tersenyum ke arah camera "

" Mwo Untuk apa Hyung ?"

" Lihat ke camera hana.. dul .. sett "

Sebuah foto Jungkook dan Taehyung baru saja terjadi dan Jungkook terkejut bukan main saat di foto tersebut Taehyung mencium kembali pipi nya .

" nah Jungkook aku sudah menaruh nomor ponsel ku di handphone mu dan Jika kau di tanya soal insiden tadi pagi mkau tunjukan foto ini dan katakan kalau aku akan menikah mu . aku sudah bertanggung jawab bukan ?" lebih baik sekarang kita tidur dan aku akan mengantar mu pulang nanti " Taehyung dengan segera memejam kan mata nya meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam membeku disana .

* * *

Jungkook berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumah nya . Dia ketiduran di dorm Taehyung dan bangun saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam untung saja Taehyung mau mengatarnya pulang .

" Jeon Jungkook kau sekarang sudah menjadi pencuri di rumah mu sendiri hah ?" Jungkook membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang berdiri di belakangan .

" Hehe Hyung kau sudah pulang ?" Jungkook tersenyum manis ke arah Jaejoong yang memandang nya .

" jika aku belum pulang lalu siapa yang kau lihat ini hah ?"

" Ya hyung kau ini emosian sekali sudahlah aku ingin mandi " Jungkook meletakan ponselnya di meja dan beranjak ke kamar nya .

Jaejoong kembali melangkah ke arah dapur untuk memasak makan malam mereka . langkah nya terhenti saat suara deringan ponsel berbunyi . Jaejoong melangkah ke arah ponsel Jungkook yang berbunyi .

.

.

 _ **Tae-hyungie calling ….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel adiknya . Nama itu terdengar tidak asing bagi nya .

" Jungkook Teman mu menelpon " Jaejoong berteriak memanggil Jungkook .

" angkat saja hyung aku sudah buka baju " Jungkook membalas teriakkan sang kakak dari dalam kamar nya .

Baru saja Jaejoong ingin mengangkatkan telpon tersebut tapi telpon sudah mati . Jaejoong meletakan ponsel Jungkook di tempat semula , diri nya baru ingin beranjak sebelum melihat wallpaper yang di gunakan adik nya itu . mata nya membulat sempurna tangannya meraih ponsel adiknya kembali dan menatap tajam foto yang di pasang oleh adik nya .

" IGE MWOYA ? JEON JUNGKOOK ! "

Jeon Jungkook adik kesayangan nya sedang tertidur dengan pulas didalam dekapan seorang Pria tanpa busana dan pria kurang ajar tersebut sedang mencium pipi adiknya .

.

.

.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3 : Scandal?

Chapter 3 : Scandal ?

 **Scandal**

 **Chapter 3 : Scandal?**

 **By : Phiie**

 **Fiction**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **T**

 **Drama , Romance**

 **WARNING !**

 **BoyxBoy , Rating may change and Many typo .**

 **Sumarry :**

 _" Kim Taehyung seorang Idol dari sebuah grupband yang sedang naik daun terlibat scandal dengan Seorang pelajar tingkat dua bernama Jeon Jungkook "_

* * *

Don't like, Don't Read

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak dapat menahan rasa gugup nya saat Jaejoong berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah marah . Jungkook memilin ujung T-shirt yang di gunakan untuk mengurangi rasa gugup itu .

" Jadi apa foto itu benar diri mu ?" Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya di ujung T-shirtnya saat hyungnya berucap dingin kepadanya .

" Jeon Jungkook aku bertanya padamu apa benar di foto itu dirimu ?" Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat suara hyungnya semakin meninggi .

" Ne hyung " cicit nya .

" Jeon Jungkook bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu bukan kah hyung sudah pernah katakan padamu jangan pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macam seperti ini Demi Tuhan Jeon Jungkook kau masih di bawah umur untuk hal seperti ini , sekarang katakan pada ku siapa pria ini " terdengar nada keputus asaan di suara hyung nya membuat Jungkook merasa ber salah mendengarnya .

" Jeon Jungkook Katakan padaku siapa Namja yang sudah berani melakukan hal seperti itu pada mu , aku ku seret dia untuk bertanggung jawab atas tindakkannya terhadap mu " Jungkook mengigit bibirnya menahan perasaan cemas saat ini .

Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Hyungnya , dia tidak mungkin langsung mengatakan bahwa orang itu Kim Taehyung bukan ? dirinya saja baru kenal dengan Taehyung beberapa saat lalu .

Keringat dingin mengalir dengan jelas di kening Jungkook menandakan dirinya benar-benar gugup saat ini , belum lagi Hyungnya yang masih menunggu jawabannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam .

 _" Jungkook aku sudah menaruh nomor ponsel ku di handphone mu dan Jika kau di tanya soal insiden tadi pagi kau tunjukan saja foto ini dan katakan kalau aku akan menikah mu . aku sudah bertanggung jawab bukan ?"_

tiba- tiba terlintas percakapannya dengan Taehyung siang tadi , Taehyung mengatakan jika ada yang bertanya soal foto dirinya dan Taehyung maka dia harus bilang bahwa Taehyung akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahi nya , Lagi pula Taehyung Juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya kekasihnya di depan banyak orang jadi tidak salah bukan kalo dia bilang Taehyung kekasihnya hanya di depan hyung nya sendiri .

"Jeon Jungkook !"

" Ne Hyung dia kekasih ku , Nama nya Kim Taehyung penyanyi dari grupband BTS , aku tidak tahu soal foto itu hyung , aku hanya meminta dirinya tanggung jawab dan dia berkata bahwa dia akan menikahi ku hyung " Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengatakan hal itu .

" Dia seorang Publik figure ? dari agensi mana dia ?"

" Bighit Entertaiment Hyung " Jaejoong membulatkan mata nya mendengar ucapan Jungkook . dirinya meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di sofa dan menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana .

" Yak Jung Yunho aku akan menuntut anak didik mu yang sudah melakukan tindakan asusila kepada adik ku "

"…"

" aku tidak mau tahu besok aku akan ke agensi mu dan menuntut anak kurang ajar itu "

"…"

" Kim Taehyung anggota dari grupband BTS , orang yang sudah melakukan tindakan asusila kepada adik ku Jeon Jungkook "

sepertinya perkataan Jungkook akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar dari sebelum nya .

* * *

Taehyung Langsung segara Pulang ke dorm sesudah mengantarkan Jungkook Pulang tadi . dirinya memasuki dormnya yang telah ramai , _sepertinya hyungdeull sudah pulang._ batinnya

Taehyung membuka sepatu nya dan berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga yang ramai itu .

"Taehyung !" Jeritan seorang Namja menyambut kedatangan Taehyung .

" Yak Park Jimin jangan teriak dengan suara cempreng mu itu " Min Yoongi atau biasa di panggil suga itu berucap dengan sadisnya saat seseorang yang lebih muda berteriak .

" Hyung kau ini sensitif sekali " Park Jimin -Namja yang berteriak- tadi menatap kesal ke arah suga yang tidak memperdulikannya lagi .

Taehyung tidak memperdulikan kedua hyung nya yang bertengkar itu dirinya dengan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu .

"Taehyung kau sudah besar ya " Taehyung menatap sebal seseorang yang lebih tua 2 bulan dari nya .

"Kau pikir aku masih bocah pendek "

"Taehyung tadi aku sudah melihat wajah kekasih mu di internet tapi tidak terlalu jelas , kau punya fotonya bukan ? aku ingin lihat Taehyung " Taehyung mendecah sebal saat Jimin bergelayut manja di lengannya .

" aku tidak punya fotonya "

" bohong kalian kan sepasang kekasih masa kau tidak memiliki fotonya sama sekali , ayolah Taehyung aku penasaran kata manajer hyung kekasih mu manis sekali bahkan lebih manis dari suga hyung "

" aku tidak manis bodoh " suga dengan cepat menyela rengekkan jimin yang membawa-dirinya di pembicaraan nya itu.

" Taehyung ayolah~~" Taehyung mendecah sebal mendengarkan rengekkan jimin yang semakin menjadi . Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan dengan segera di ambil alih oleh jimin .

" Hyung Kekasih Taehyung Manis sekali !" serentak hyung-hyung nya mendekat ke arah Jimin bahkan suga yang terlihat tidak peduli ikut melihatnya .

" Ya tuhan gigi nya seperti kelinci , manis sekali "

"hyung liat pipi nya chubby sekali "

"lihat - lihat mata nya indah sekali "

" Ya tuhan kulit nya terlihat mulus dan terawat " Taehyung menyeringai mendengarkan pendapat hyungdeul nya tentang Jungkook . untung saja dirinya tadi mengambil beberapa foto dari ponsel Jungkook saat bocah itu tertidur .

" Ya tuhan aku tidak kuat melihatnya dia Begitu manis aku ingin menjadikan nya kekasih ku " Taehyung secepat kilat mendelik dengan tajam saat mendengar ucapan Jimin dan hanya di tanggapi dengan cengiran oleh nya .

Taehyung mengambil kaleng cola yang ada di atas meja dan meminumnya . suasana tiba-tiba hening sebelum dengan polos nya jimin berucap .

" Taehyung kau habis meniduri Kekasih mu di dorm ini ?!"

brush

Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan colanya yang baru saja diminum saat Jimin mengatakan hal tersebut . Jimin menampilkan foto tersebut ke arah Taehyung dan seketika Mata Taehyung membulat sempurna .

.

.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Taehyung membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat sesuatu yang berat menimpa lengannya . Taehyung mendapati Jungkook tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan lengannya yang di jadikan bantalan ._

 _Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Jungkook dalam keadaan Half-Naked tanpa sehelai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas nya . Demi Jimin yang tak bertambah tinggi , Taehyung itu masih anak muda yang beranjak dewasa dengan hormone yang meledak-ledak dan dihadapi dengan keadaan bocah manis setengah telanjang ini membuat hormone keluar . Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook ke arah lain yang dapat menghilangkan lonjakkan hormonenya yang semakin naik._

 _seringai terukir dengan indah di bibir Taehyung saat sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya . Taehyung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas . dirinya menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya , menarik sebelah tangan Jungkook agar memeluk tubuhnya, sedangkan dirinya mengecup pipi bulat Jungkook dengan sebuah camera yang siap mengambil gambarnya ._

 _jprett …_

 _Taehyung tersenyum lebar melihat hasil gambar nya dirinya mengambil ponsel Jungkook dan mengirimkan foto tadi dan menjadikan nya wallpaper di ponsel Jungkook._

 _"haha kau pasti terkejut saat melihat ini "_

 _ **Flaskback off**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Yak Kim Taehyung Jelaskan padaku " Suara Namjoon - teman segrup Taehyung- membangunkan Taehyung dari lamunan .

" ah itu hyung aku-"

"Ya tuhan Taehyung bagaimana mungkin kau sudah berbuat yang macam-macam mendahului kami , kau bahkan melakukan nya di dorm , bagaimana jika para netizen mengetahuinya tamat riwayat mu kim Taehyung " Taehyung memandang Hyung tertuanya .

"kalau begitu jangan sampai ada yang tahu hyung cukup kalian saja " Setelah itu Taehyung melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar nya .

* * *

Ruangan khusus di Bighit Entertainment tampak riuh dipagi hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, mereka menerima email yang cukup mengejutkan. Sungguh, Email yang mereka tidak menduganya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa dia berfoto seperti ini?" ucap salah satu seorang staff yang cukup terkejut saat melihatnya. Yang mereka herankan adalah kenapa pose mereka seolah? Sulit dijelaskan

"Aigoo. Kalau tersebar dimedia, bisa kacau semua. Bocah itu benar-benar tidak waras!"

"Kalian sudah mengecek, ini foto asli apa rekayasa?"

"Ini asli! Bukan rekayasa! Kenyataan yang miris… Tapi kenapa foto itu sampai ditangan Yunho Sajangnim ?"

"Cepat panggil Kim Taehyung. Kita harus mengadakan pertemuan." Ucap salah satu kepala staff disana. Tampak sekali ia sangat bingung.

"Baiklah. Tenang. Kita harus tenang… Yunho Sajangnim hanya ingin kejelasan tentang Kim Taehyung dengan bocah ini. Semoga ini tidak seperti yang dipikirkan "

* * *

"Yaaa.. Taehyung. Ireona." Suara Jin terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Taehyung. Tapi, rasa kantuk yang masih ia dera sangat sulit untuknya membuka mata. Ia tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Taehyung…. Ireona. Hobeom Hyung mencarimu."

"Mhhh… biarkan saja dia menunggu. Suruh siapa pagi-pagi datang kesini, apa dia kurang kerjaan, Huh?" Taehyung tidak sadar jika managernya sudah berdiri disana. Menatap Taehyung geram.

"Yaa! Kim Taehyung!" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, sepertinya dia hafal suara ini. Jin hyung tidak mungkin berteriak seperti kaleng rusak itu. Dengan pelan Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan membuka matanya sedikit.

"Bangun, Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!" Taehyung membuka matanya seketika dan melihat wajah seram dari managernya itu. Pria didepannya ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hyung, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Taehyung Santai.

"Bersiaplah.. Ikut aku ke Bighit Building sekarang!" kata Song Hobeom itu dengan lantang.

Membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Sungguh pergi kesana, ia sedang malas sekali. Sebenarnya ada apa?

" aku sedang malas pergi kesana hyung bukan kah hari ini kita free " gerutu Taehyung

"tidak Sekarang Taehyung , sekarang kau bergegas dan pergi ke bighit , kalian semua juga harus ikut "

"Hyung? Kami semua?" tanya Jin.

"Ne, semuanya!"

"Dan masalahnya bersumber pada kau. Taehyung !" tambah manager itu lagi.

"Yaa..! Naega? Wae?" Taehyung memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

* * *

Semua member berkumpul tak terkecuali Taehyung . Wajah pria ini tampak gusar. Ia tidak tahu masalah apa yang ia buat hingga dapat membuat Rapat sebesar ini. bahkan sampai Bighit membuatkan pertemuan khusus.

"Appamu sudah tahu ternyata…" Taehyung mendongak saat melihat Appanya masuk kedalam ruangan pertemuan ini.

Matanya membulat saat melihat Appanya kini duduk tepat dihadapannya. Pandangan pria paruh baya ini menatap Taehyung tajam. Membuat Taehyung menunduk.

"Silahkan masuk Sajangnim …" kata seorang staff yang kini ada didepan pintu.

Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada tiga orang Namja yang akan masuk dan salah satunya adalah yang menjadi sumber dari segela masalah ini. Lebih tepatnya scandal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dibelakang tubuh Jaejoong serta tangannya yang mengait dengam erat di lengan Yunho dan dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Ruangan dimana dia akan diinterogasi mati-matian. Bagaimana tidak ini menyangkut masa depannya dan juga Taehyung sebagai member BTS .

* * *

Pandangan mata Taehyung terus tertuju pada seorang Namja manis yang menunduk masuk kedalam ruangan. Matanya membulat tatkala Namja itu mendongak dan duduk didepannya. Tepat di tengah-tengah antara Jung Yunho Sajangnim dan desainer Jeon Jaejoong .

Taehyung sangat Tahu siapa itu Jung Yunho , Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung tidak tahu . Yunho adalah PD-Nimnya dan Taehyung bekerja di bawah pimpinan Yunho . walaupun Taehyung tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung tapi itu tidak membuatnya lupa siapa itu Yunho .

Jeon Jaejoong oh tidak dia adalah salah satu desainer ternama dan menjadi salah satu desainer yang Taehyung suka karya nya . tapi apa hubungannya Jeon Jaejoong dengan Jeon Jungkook .

Jeon ?

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa Jeon Jungkook pacar penutup scandalnya adalah adik dari Jeon Jaejoong kekasih Jung Yunho ? _mati kau kim Taehyung ._ batinnya .

keringat dingin mengalir di tubuh Taehyung Begitu juga dengan Jungkook . Ia merasakan tangan Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Menguatkannya dan memberikan senyum menenangkan ke arahnya .

"Ehem…. Berhubung Yunho Sajangnim dan Taehyung sudah ada disini. Kami akan langsung saja pada intinya Sajangnim mendengar langsung dari mulut Jungkook yang dimana dia adalah adik ipar dari sajangmin sendiri, bahwa Jungkook adalah kekasih dari Taehyung dan Taehyung sudah melakukan tindak asusila kepadanya . Bukan begitu Taehyung ?" Mata Taehyung membulat dan bibirnya terbuka saat mendengar apa kata staff tersebut.

Jelas ini tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa , baru sehari yang lalu ia mengenal Jungkook dan dirinya sudah melakukakan tindakkan asusila. dirinya tidak segila itu .

"Mw…..Mwo? asusila ?" pekik Taehyung .

Matanya menatap Jungkook, sementara Jungkook didepannya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat gugup.

"Anniya. Tae-hyung tidak melakukan apapun pada ku…" sahut Jungkook kemudian mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Kau ini apa-apaan Jungkook … coba perlihatkan foto mereka diranjang?! Ppali…" perintah Jaejoong pada seorang staff disana.

Akhirnya mereka memperlihatkan foto Taehyung dan juga Jungkook dilayar dengan menggunakan proyektor. Sungguh, semua mata melihatnya cukup terkejut. Termasuk Appa Taehyung.

Seorang Kim Taehyung hanya menggunakan singlet putih dengan seseorang yang terlelap di pelukannya dalam keadaan telanjang , dan terlihat jelas dari mata Taehyung. Pria ini sehabis bangun tidur. Rambut Taehyung juga terlihat berantakan. Taehyung bahkan mencium pipi Jungkook serta posisi mereka yang begitu intim Suasana tampak riuh kali ini.

Taehyung tampak gusar begitu pula Jungkook. Keduanya lantas saling bertatapan. Taehyung ingin menjelaskan kenapa ia berfoto seperti itu.. tapi apakah semua akan percaya? Yang ada dia akan semakin terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia sebodoh ini kemarin?

"Aku Jeon Jaejoong Hyung dari seorang Jeon Jungkook … kemarin saat aku tidak sengaja melihat ponsel adik ku aku di kejutkan oleh foto itu , aku meminta penjelasan tentang foto itu kepada nya dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mempunyai kekasih dan tak lain adalah Taehyung . Taehyung bahkan sudah dengan gila nya melakukan tindakkan asusila kepada adik ku , Katanya dia bertanggung jawab dan siap menikahi Jungkook kapan saja Jungkook mau. Sebagai Kakak dari Jungkook . Aku tidak ingin Adikku dilecehkan oleh seorang pria seperti dia. Sungguh foto itu sangat membuatku pusing dan mual."

"Mwo? Yaa.. aku tidak melakukakn tindakkan as-"

"Taehyung…..!" pekik tuan Kim pada Taehyung.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mengakuinya. Baik! bersiap-siap saja kau. Siapa namamu, Taehyung ?… bersiaplah untuk masa depanmu tanpa BTS. aku akan segera menuntut mu , Aku yakin walau kau bertahan tapi publik pasti akan_"

"Tapi itu hanya foto?!" sela Taehyung.

"apa kau bilang ? Hanya foto ? kau sudah melecehkan adik ku dan kau bilang hanya Foto ? Ini kenyataan yang terjadi kalau sampai foto ini tersebar, kau lupa kau idol terkenal. Aku kenal dengan Appamu. Apa kau ingin merusak citra Appamu? Hum?! kalau begitu. Aku akan membatalkan kontrak kerja sama ku dengan Appamu "

"Hyung ! Aku mohon.. jangan lakukan itu Hyung" pekik Jungkook menatap Jaejoong. Wajah Jungkook terlihat sangat pucat saat ini .

"Lalu kau meminta ku untuk menghentikan nya hah ? kau sudah dilecehkan Jungkook. Foto itu sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalian sangat dekat dan aku yakin kalian sudah_"

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengelak begitu saja brengsek " Jaejoong berucap sambil memukul meja dihadapan .

"Jaejoong kendalikan emosi mu " Yunho yang sedari tadi terdiam angkat bicara saat Jaejoong sudah terbawa emosi .

Jungkook sebenarnya ingin berterus terang, bahwa ia dan Taehyung tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, tidak ada yang akan mendengarkan nya .

"bukan kah Taehyung kekasih Jeon Jungkook ?"

" Ne .. Jungkook bahkan kemarin datang untuk mengatar berkas Taehyung "

"bahkan Taehyung mengatakan status mereka di depan para wartawan dan menepis scandal tentang dirinya "

"Mwo ?" Jaejoong dengan cepat menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung .

"bahkan Taehyung mencium Jungkook di depan para wartawan Tuan Jaejoong " Yunho dengan segera menarik tangan Jaejoong yang hampir menarik baju yang di gunakan Taehyung .

"berani sekali kau menjadi kan adik ku pelampiasan scandal atas dirimu hah ?"

"Jaejoong tenanglah , kendalikan dirimu "

" Bagaimana bisa aku tenang Yun kalau sih brengsek ini hanya menjadikan adik ku pengalihan scandal dirinya "

"dia belum menjelaskan apapun Jae , tenang kan dirimu dulu " Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar kembali duduk di tempatnya . Taehyung menghela nafas beratnya. Ia berulangkali harus menatap Jungkook dan memastikan bahwa memang Jungkook inilah penyebabnya. walaupun dia tahu dia yang memulai semua ini .

"Tuan Jaejoong dan Tuan Yunho. Aku bersedia bertanggung jawab. Demi putraku." kata tuan Kim menyela.

"Appa!" sahut Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Kau sudah besar tidak perlu menutupi hubunganmu dengan seseorang. Lagi pula, jika kau menikah perusahaan juga tidak melarangmu. Ini semua demi kebaikan kita semua." kata Tuan Kim.

Taehyung seakan tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan apa kata Appanya ini. Mulutnya seakan terkunci. Ia sangat bingung dengan situasi ini.

Menikah? Ya Tuhan menikah? Sungguh ia tidak pernah membayangkan secepat ini menikah dengan seseorang yang belum ia kenal. Sama sekali. Taehyung memutar otaknya. Mencerna semua kata-kata tuan Jaejoong dan Appanya. Ini sangat memojokkannya.

Matanya kini menatap lurus kedepan. Jungkook , ya kini ia menatap seseorang didepannya. Ia tidak ingin kalah dari semua ini. _Baiklah Aku ikuti aturan mainnya_. Batinnya.

"Aku akui! Aku memang sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa dengan Jungkook . Aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak aku masih trainee , memang kami sepakat menyembunyikannya. Aku juga berjanji akan menikahinya dan bertanggung jawab atas semua perlakukan ku padanya jika dia mau. Tapi dia selalu menolak. Dengan alasan aku ini seorang idol dan dirinya masih anak sekolah yang di bawah umur "

" aku siap menikahi Jeon Jungkook dan bertanggung jawab atas tindakan asusila ku kepada nya saat ini juga "

.

.

.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4 : scandal ?

Scandal

Chapter 4 : Scandal?

By : Phiie

Fiction

[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]

T

Drama , Romance

WARNING !

BoyxBoy , Rating may change and Many typo .

Sumarry :

" Kim Taehyung seorang Idol dari sebuah grupband yang sedang naik daun terlibat scandal dengan Seorang pelajar tingkat dua bernama Jeon Jungkook "

.

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

"Aku akui! Aku memang sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa dengan Jungkook . Aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak aku masih trainee , memang kami sepakat menyembunyikannya. Aku juga berjanji akan menikahinya dan bertanggung jawab atas semua perlakukan ku padanya jika dia mau. Tapi dia selalu menolak. Dengan alasan aku ini seorang idol dan dirinya masih anak sekolah yang di bawah umur "

" aku siap menikahi Jeon Jungkook dan bertanggung jawab atas tindakan asusila ku kepada nya saat ini juga "

.

Chapter 4 :

.

.

Taehyung berkata seperti ini dengan matanya yang menatap lurus kearah Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook Bocah manis itu hanya menatap Taehyung dengan sangat tercengang.

"Taehyung…" pekik semua member BTS yang terkejut dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan. Termasuk Jungkook. Ia tidak menduga jika Taehyung akan mengatakan ini. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku sudah melamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu." tambah Taehyung lagi. Kini semua hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Apalagi seluruh Hyung-nya yang berkumpul disini. Sangat heran kenapa magnae mereka menyembunyikan ini.

_.

.

.

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan berjalan dengan cepat. Jungkook merasa kualahan saat mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang begitu cepat dan juga tangannya sangat sakit akibat genggaman tangan Taehyung yang sangat kuat.

"Hyung lepaskan! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." pekik Jungkook.

Taehyung terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Tangga darurat gedung ini. Bighit Building. Taehyung membawa Jungkook ketempat yang aman dimana ia bisa berbicara panjang lebar dan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Bocah ini.

"A www….." Jungkook meringis ketika Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kedinding. Taehyung menarik nafas panjang dan menatap wajah Bocah ini lekat-lekat.

Jungkook menelan ludah nya dengan sulit saat tatapan taehyung betitu tajam .

"Hyung apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? Bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkannya." kata Jungkook gugup

Buggggggg….

Taehyung meninju dinding tepat disebelah wajah Jungkook. Bocah ini memejamkan matanya, ngeri melihat Taehyung yang seperti kerasukan setan. Taehyung tersenyum miring. Senyum khas yang ia perlihatkan saat dia akan memulai mengerjai hyungdeulnya.

"Hyung kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mencelakaiku. Huh!?" pekik Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum miring lagi jelas sekali memperlihatkan smirknya. Deru nafas Taehyung bahkan sampai terdengar oleh Jungkook.

Bocah ini mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Taehyung yang tampan sekaligus mengerikan seperti ini. Yah, sebagai seorang Bocah manis yang mengaku normal, ia mengakui Taehyung memang tampan. Dadanya berdesir tatkala matanya tepat menatap sorot mata Taehyung.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook kau benar-benar membuatku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku lakukan ? Kenapa kau memberitahu foto itu pada kakakmu yang bagaikan singa mengauk hah ? Kenapa tidak langsung kau sebar saja foto itu. Kenapa harus melalui cara seperti ini. Kau… Kau ini Bocah yang aneh yang pernah aku temui."

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Dengan susah payah kemudian ia berhasil menatap Taehyung yang sekarang menghimpit tubuhnya. Sungguh, aroma pria ini sangat memabukkan. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ada pria yang menghimpit tubuhnya dengan suasana seperti ini pula. Ditangga darurat.

"Hyung dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Aku sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh. Kemarin waktu kau menghubungiku aku sedang mandi dan ponsel ku ada di dekat jaejoong hyung dan saat dia ingin mengangkatnya kau mematikan telpon dan keluar foto itu hyung dan jaejoong hyung mengamu dan minta penjelasan tentang foto itu sungguh aku hanya berkata_"

"Apa….? Huh?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kau kekasih ku hyung dan kau yang - " ucap Jungkook pelan.

"Yang melakukan tindakan asusila pada bocah di bawah umur hah ? aku? Kim Taehyung Benar-benar sempurna!" Taehyung tetap saja menatap wajah Bocah ini. Jungkook menunduk. Ia menjelaskan apa lagi pada Taehyung.

"Lalu kau bilang aku siap menikahimu kapan saja kau mau. Begitu?" tambah Taehyung lagi.

Sebenarnya Bocah ini juga merasa bersalah, dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Pikir Taehyung.

"Ne! Kau sendirikan yang bilang hyung .jika ada yang bertanya tentang foto itu katakan saja kau ingin menikahik dan akan bertanggung jawab!" tegas Jungkook mengingatkan Taehyung akan janjinya. Taehyung mengepalkan tangan satunya. Sungguh, kenapa Bocah ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak tahu gurauan atau bukan?! Huh? Kau bodoh sekali Jeon Jungkook ku sayang ! Kau membuatku ingin sekali menganiayamu."

Jungkook mendongak. Ia tahu ini salahnya. Tapi, tidak seharusnya tadi Taehyung juga bilang dia kekasihnya.

"Ne, aku yang bodoh. Lalu kenapa tadi kau juga bilang kita sepasang kekasih yang sudah berbuat macam-macan dan kau juga bilang telah melamarku. Huh!? Aku bisa bilang pada mereka ini hanya salah paham. Tapi kenapa kau tadi….."

"Cukup!" tegas Taehyung.

"Ini semua salahmu!" tambah Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung menahan emosinya. Tidak, tidak boleh emosi. Tatapan mereka masih saja sama, Taehyung masih betah sekali menatap Bocah ini. Memang siapa sangka Bocah ini cantik, tergolong imut , Tapi kelakuannya? Sungguh diluar kendali.

"Baik. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja. Nama baik, semuanya. BTS Aku rela dipenjara atau dihukum oleh Jaejoong hyung jika itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Jungkook berontak ingin lepas dari tubuh Taehyung yang menghimpitnya. Akhirnya dengan kekuatannya Bocah ini berhasil lepas dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Taehyung sadar, jika mereka tidak jadi menikah maka? Nasib BTS? Nama baik Appanya? Nama baik keluarganya?

Dengan cepat, Taehyung menyusul Jungkook dan berhasil menarik tangan Bocah itu. Menepikan tubuh Jungkook hingga kedinding dan dia menghimpit tubuh itu lagi.

"Hyung kau ini kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin aku mengakui segalanya dan aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Biarkan aku jelaskan semuanya!" pekik Jungkook.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Sekali aku bilang, aku akan melakukan apa yang menjadi kata-kataku. Kau tahu?"

Jungkook terdiam dan menatap tepat dimata Taehyung. Sorot mata pria ini begitu tajam. Tapi kenapa bisa melumpuhkan syaraf otaknya. Semacam terhipnotis oleh ketampanan pria ini.

Taehyung dengan detail juga menatap lekat, mata Bocah ini juga indah menurutnya.

"Kau dengar baik-baik. Appa sudah menginginkan aku menikah. Dan aku sudah bilang aku melamarmu. Imbal balik?! Kau harus menuruti apa kataku mulai hari ini. Apapun kata calon suamimu ini, kau harus menurutinya Jungkook-ya. Kau sudah masuk dalam perangkapku dan jebakanmu semua ini dengan baik atau_"

"Kau mengancamku Hyung ? Huh? Kau mau aku menurutimu begitu?"

"Ne. kau mau protes? Enak saja... Kau telah membuatku seperti ini. Kau juga harus mau menurutiku. Seorang calon istri lebih tepatnya." tegas menggeleng pelan.

Kenapa jadi pelik sekali masalah ini... Tidak mungkin ia akan menikah secepat ini.

"Kenpa harus menikah aku masih di bawah umur hyung!?" pekik Jungkook. Taehyung menahan tubuhnya yang akan berontak lagi dan melarikan diri.

"Tenanglah... Kau ini bergerak terus." Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook yang seakan ingin lepas dari tubuhnya. Nafas mereka sama-sama terdengar berat.

"Bodoh diamlah!"Jungkook menatap Taehyung kesal. Begitu juga Taehyung.

Ada Bocah seperti dia, dia yang membuat masalah tapi, kenapa juga dia enggan bertanggung jawab. Dengan perasaan yang geram, sekaligus gemas melihat tingkah Bocah ini. Taehyung merengkuh wajah Jungkook dan mencium bibir Bocah Jungkook membulat seketika saat ia merasakan bibir Taehyung yang bergerak diatas bibirnya. Menghisap dan sesekali menggigit bibir Jungkook. Lidah Taehyung berhasil masuk dan menjelajah disetiap rongga mulutnya dan menuntut Jungkook untuk membalas ciumannya.

Jungkook. Jangan ditanya... Bocah ini sangat terkejut bahkan bisa dibilang ia perlu banyak tabung oksigen untuknya agar dia tidak mati mendadak karena ciuman pria ini sangat menuntut. Tangan Taehyung masih menahan tubuhnya agar dia tidak berontak.

Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Taehyung mencium bibir Bocah ini lebih dalam. Walau terkesan tergesa-gesa tapi ini sangat sulit untuk ditolak. Kenapa Jungkook tidak bisa berkutik? Bahkan ia kini juga melumat pelan bibir Taehyung. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Ciuman pertamanya seperti ini.

Aigoo!Taehyung membuka matanya dan melepas kontak bibirnya saat dirasa tubuh Jungkook tidak lagi berontak dan sedikit tenang. Entah, dorongan apa yang membuatnya bisa mencium bibir Bocah ini dengan sangat menghela nafasnya dan menatap lekat wajah Bocah ini.

Jungkook terlihat masih shock dan jelas ia melihat bibir Jungkook masih terlihat merah akibat perbuatannya. Ia kemudian kikuk sendiri, sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

"Awas saja jika kau menolak aku lagi! Aku pastikan, kau akan menyesal calon istri Kim Taehyung " kata Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih shock dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan barusan.

Taehyung kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan masih melihat Jungkook yang masih shock kemudian ia tersenyum dengan smirknya.

Aroma Taehyung bahkan masih tercium olehnya walau saat ini Taehyung sudah meninggalkannya. Matanya berkedip sesaat lalu ia memegang bibirnya dengan jarinya. Bibir Taehyung jelas masih terasa dibibirnya. Masih jelas terasa bibir Taehyung yang menghancurkan pertahanan bibirnya.

"Kiss... kis.! Huaaaa... Jaejoong Hyungb! Adikmu kehilangan kiss pertamanya, dan ini dilakukan oleh pria yang sama...! kim Taehyung!" pekik Jungkook kesal. Kemudian ia mengusap air matanya dan mencoba tenang.

"Ya Tuhan. Kuatkan aku jika aku bertemu dengan orang gila itu lagi. Semoga nyawaku bisa selamat!"

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka jaketnya dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

"Yaakk! Mukaku bukan keranjang pakaian Kim Taehyung!" pekik Jimin saat jaket Taehyung mengenai wajahnya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia berlalu saja lalu membuka lemari es. Dilihatnya ada susu , ini pasti bisa mendinginkan otaknya. Otaknya yang sepanjang jalan selalu dipenuhi oleh Bocah manis menyebalkan itu.

jimin menatap Taehyung yang menenggak susu nya hingga habis. Pria itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia tidak bisa menegur, jelas jimin tahu mood Taehyung masih terlihat buruk saat ini. Bisa-bisa ia kena tendang ataupun semprot oleh Taehyung dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi saat ini.

"Kau habiskan susu itu?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"NE! Kau tidak tega... Apa kau pilih mati dari pada susumu ini habis. Hah!" kata Taehyung menatap Jimin yang ada disampingnya. Dengan reflek jimin menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus!" kata Taehyung kemudian berlalu dari hadapan jimin dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jhope, jin dan suga yang ada disana hanya mampu menghardikkan bahu mereka. Dan belum sempat mereka bertanya pada Taehyung...

BRAKK!

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat keras.

". dia kenapa sampai seperti itu. Bukannya senang, jika disuruh menikah." tanya Jimin polos.

Jhope hanya mampu menatap pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Jadi.. mereka benar-benar sudah melakukannya ? . Tapi Jungkook..""Apakah foto di ranjang itu, tanda mereka sudah?!" potong Jimin dengan mata yang menyipit, seolah-olah ia tahu akan hal ini.

"Maksdumu? Taehyung dan Jungkook ?" Jimin dan Jin saling menatap dan berpikir.

Sementara Jhope hanya bisa Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah melakukan itu? Tidak mungkin, Jhope hafal benar dengan sifat Taehyung. Lalu Jungkook, Jhope sebenarnya sudah mempunyai perasaan suka walau hanya pertama bertemu. Tapi, ini semua sudah tidak mungkin untuknya.

"Bagaimana nasib Bocah itu? Apa Taehyung mencelakainya setelah hubungan mereka terbongkar?" potong Jin. Jhope yang mendengarnya kemudian beranjak dan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Jungkook... walau hanya pertama kali bertemu, Bocah itu memang cantik dan manis . Tapi cantiknya memang sudah tidak bisa dimiliki siapapun kecuali Taehyung." gumam Jimin .

"Arasseo. Kalau sesuatu sudah menjadi milik Taehyung, sangat sulit untuk kita sentuh. Apalagi kau Jimin " jawab jin .

"Taehyung... Kau kenapa?" tanya Jhope saat tahu Taehyung duduk menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding, terlihat jelas dia masih kesal.

"Opseo. Hanya sedikit pusing." jawab Taehyung berbohong.

Jhope duduk perlahan didekat Taehyung. Mata Taehyung masih terpejam. Ia masih membayangkan betapa bodohnya ia mencium Bocah itu lalu membiarkan Bocah itu terpaku sendiri. Haash... apa pedulinya. Biar Bocah itu rasakan bagaimana merasa sangat bodoh.

"Mau aku ambilkan obat, atau minuman?" tanya Jhope menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah. Nanti juga sembuh."

"Ya, sudah. Istirahatlah..."

"Hmmm.."Jhope meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian dikamar, ia tahu kalau Taehyung seperti ini mungkin sulit untuk didekati.

Bercerita tentang Jungkook? Justru tidak mungkin, padahal Jhope ingin mengorek informasi tentangnya dan Jungkook. Kalau sudah begini, Jhope hanya bisa membiarkan Taehyung tenang dulu.

Taehyung membuka matanya saat Jhope keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bocah itu bagaimana sekarang?! ..." pekik Taehyung kemudian meraih ponselnya.

Saat akan menghubungi Jungkook ada pesan masuk dari Appanya.

'Bawa calon menantu Appa kerumah. Kami ingin mengenalnya.'Taehyung merengut, ia malas untuk membalas pesan Appanya ini.

Membawa Jungkook kerumah? Asshh... berarti dia harus berpura-pura sudah mengenal Jungkook? Bahkan mengaku kekasih. Cobaan apalagi ini. Taehyung frustasi. Entah perasaan bagaimana yang ada dihatinya kini.

"Bodoh !" Taehyung membanting ponselnya seketika.

Bocah itu sekarang bagaimana? Ditempat sekolah, apakah ia dikucilkan? Apakah dia di usir oleh kakaknya ... Ahh walau di usir nanti dia juga akan hidup bersamaku dan aku menghidupinya? pikir Taehyung sejenak. YAAHH ! Aku gilaaa..

"YAA! Jungkook-yaaaaa...Kau membuatku GILA!" teriak Taehyung dari dalam kamar dan membuat semua yang diluar ketakutan karena teriakan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jhope menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika melihat seorang Bocah yang memang ia cari saat ini. Bocah ini tampak murung dengan kaki yang ia ayun-ayunkan dikursi panjang halte bus. Pakaian sekolahb masih ia pakai. Apakah hari ini dia tidak sekolah ?

"Jungkook-ya! Masuklah..." kata Jhope mengeluarkan kepalanya saja dari jendela mobilnya. Jungkook mendongak dan melihat Jhope tengah dengan kaca mata hitamnya tersenyum manis padanya.

" maaf kau siapa ? " jungkook menatap bingung orang di hadapannya .

" aku. Jhope teman Kim taehyung . ayo cepat masuk lah "

"Mwo?! Aku naik bus saja...!" jawab Jungkook.

Jhope hanya mampu tersenyum lagi, dasar Bocah bodoh. Dia kira Jhope kesini untuk apa kalau tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini. Jungkook mungkin baru saja bertengkar dengan Taehyung.

"Naiklah...! Kajja...!"Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jungkook menghampiri mobil Jhope dan duduk tepat disebelah Jhope yang memegang kendali mobil ini.

" kemana Jaejoong-ssi jungkook , kau tidak pulang bersama nya? "

" Hyung ku masih ada kerjaan di kantornya "

"Gwenchana?" tanya Jhope saat melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang sedikit murung.

"Eumm.. Ne?"

"Kau bersedih? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Jhope penasaran pada keadaan Jungkook. Jungkook mencoba untuk tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Senyum palsu.

"Anniya...! Aku hanya sedang letih saja..." jawab Jungkook berbohong.

Jhope hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil melajukan kemudi mobilnya. Ia sebenarnya tahu jika Jungkook sedang bertengkar dengan Taehyung.

"Aku kira kalian bertengkar. Karena aku lihat Taehyung berteriak tidak jelas didorm.. aku jadi takut. Haha!" jawab Jhope sedikit tertawa. Jungkook segera menoleh kearah Jhope.

"Mwo! Berteriak?!" Jungkook cukup terkejut.

Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung marah dengan berteriak pasti sangat menakutkan.

"Ne.. berteriak?! Dia sangat menakutkan bukan?!" goda Jhope,

"Pasti gara-gara aku." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Ini semua gara-gara dia. Jhope yang tahu segera menormalkan situsasi ini.

"Ohh, jangan khawatir. Dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku rasa dia mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang." tambah Jhope lagi.

.

.

.

Taehyung dengan malas keluar dari kamarnya... Ia sudah merancang sesuatu untuk siapapun yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Jungkook dengan sebuah ancaman dan tentunya kekejaman fisik.

Bukan Taehyung kalau tidak bisa menakhlukkan semua mata yang ada diruang tengah menatap Taehyung dengan diam saat Taehyung berjalan melewati mereka melihat meja makan yang bersih, tidak ada makanan satupun. Padahal ia sangat lapar. Apakah mereka semua menghabiskan jatah makannya? Benar-benar. Taehyung dengan geram melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah.

"makanan semua habis! Mana jatahku!" pekik Taehyung.

Jin cukup terkejut kemudian berdiri tepat disamping Taehyung. Sementara Jimin hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Suga .Dia yang memakan jatah Taehyung.

"Biar aku masakkan... Kau duduklah dulu!" kata Ryeowook pelan.

Kemudian berjalan menuju wajah merengut Taehyung duduk tepat disamping Jimin .

"Kenapa kalian malah menonton drama percintaan! Menyebalkan... mana remotnya!"Taehyung berusaha mengambil remot televisi yang ada ditangan suga dengan satu tarikan saja remot sudah ia kuasai. Semua menggeleng melihatbkelakuan Taehyung yang seperti ini. Benar-benar.

"Yaa! Semua acara membosankan!"Taehyung terus mengganti chanel tanpa memperhatikan Suga dan Jimin yang memandangnya. Dia ini kerasukan setan apa hingga seperti ini. Sungguh, membuat semuanya bingung.

"Taehyung Kau ini kenapa?" Pekik Suga yang merasa Taehyung sudah sangat menganggu mata, bagaimana tidak ia mengubah terus chanel televisi tanpa jelas apa yang ia mau tonton saat ini.

"Jhope hyung mana sih...! Aku bosaaannn..."

"Bukannya dia ketempat Jungkook?!" sahut Suga. Seketika Taehyung melemparkan remotnya.

"Jungkook? Jho... Jhope.. Hyung? Ketempat Jungkook!?" kata Taehyung tidak percaya. Padahal Suga hanya menggodanya saja, tapi rupanya Taehyung dengan mudah termakan kata-katanya

.

.

.

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur dan memejamkan matanya. Sangat penat. Belum nanti jika Jaejoong pulang dan menceramahinya. Ini membuatnya pusing saja. Pikirannya menerawang jauh saat ia datang ke kantor Yunho hyung dan Taehyung mengaku sebagai pacar kemudian dengan mudahnya mencium dirinya di depan umum ... Membuat scandal dengan foto ia dan Taehyung di ranjang. Dan yang cukup membuat Jungkook ingin mati, yaitu ciuman Taehyung ditangga darurat.

Sungguh, bayangan sorot mata Taehyung, deru nafas pria itu dan juga bibirnya membuat Jungkook frustasi. Ia pasti sudah gila sekarang.

"Argghhh! Gilaa... gilaaa.." pekik Jungkook sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Ting... Ting...

Terdengar suara bel pintu apartement nya. Jungkook dengan malas bangun dan berdiri dengan keadaan rambut dan pakaiannya yang seperti biasa. Acak-acakan.

"Siapa sih...! mengganggu sekali." gersah Jungkook saat membuka pintunya.

"Kau siapa?!" Jungkook terkejut karena pria ini memakai masker dan menatap Jungkook tajam. Jungkook hendak memukul pria ini dengan tangannya karena takut mungkin pria ini adalah penjahat?!Dengan cepat pria itu menahan tangan Jungkook dengan tangannya dan membuat Jungkook berteriak

"Yaa! Pencuri... pencuri! Penjahat! Tolongmmmmppp..."Pria itu membekap mulut Jungkook dengan tangannya dan menarik Jungkook masuk kedalam. Dengan cepat pria itu membuka maskernya.

Jungkook cukup terkejut ketika melihat wajah pria itu.

"Ka... Kauuu?!" pekik Jungkook.

"Yaa... mau apa kau kesini?!" kata Jungkook ketakutan. Takut karena posisi mereka yang sepertiini. Taehyung mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh dibawahnya dan juga sorot mata itu. Mata Taehyung yang tajam dan membuat ia kelabakan.

"Menemui calon istri . Apa tidak boleh!?"

"Mw... Mwo...?!"

To be continued ..


	5. Chapter 5

**SCANDAL**

 **Chapter 5**

 **By Phiie**

 **Fiction**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **T**

 **Drama , Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning !**

 **BoyxBoy , Rating may change and many typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumarry :**

" _ **Kim Taehyung Seorang idol dari sebuah grup yang sedang naik daun terlibat scandal dengan seorang pelajar tingkat dua bernama Jeon jungkook"**_

 _ **.**_

 **Don't like , Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaa! Pencuri…. pencuri! Penjahat! Tolongmmmmppp….."

Pria itu membekap mulut Jungkook dengan tangannya dan menarik Jungkook masuk kedalam. Dengan cepat pria itu membuka maskernya. Jungkook cukup terkejut ketika melihat wajah pria itu.

"Ka… Kauuu?!" pekik Jungkook.

"Yaa… mau apa kau kesini?!" kata Jungkook ketakutan. Takut karena posisi mereka yang seperti ini. Taehyung mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh dibawahnya dan juga sorot mata itu. Mata Taehyung yang tajam dan membuat ia kelabagan.

"Menemui calon istri. Apa tidak boleh!?"

"Mw… Mwo…?!"

 **Chapter 5**

Jungkook mencoba menahan nafas beratnya yang dari tadi terdengar sangat memburu akibat ia takut dengan keadaan ini, bagaimana tidak, pria yang sedang menindihnya sekarang datang tiba-tiba seperti pencuri, anniya seperti penjahat lebih tepat.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, mengembalikan kesadarannya yang telah hilang akibat tatapan mata pria ini yang sangat tajam menatapnya, apalagi sekarang pria ini malah tersenyum miring dengan smirknya. Mungkin senyum ini kelihatan menakutkan bagi sebagian orang, tapi bagi Jungkook? Ini sebaliknya, entahlah… pikirannya sudah tidak waras. Apa Taehyung tidak sadar ini berakibat fatal bagi jantung Jungkook?

"hyung…kau… sangat berat!Tae-hyung!" dengan susah payah Jungkook mengeluarkan kata-kata protesnya.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap posisinya yang sedemikian rupa. Badannya ada diatas tubuh namja ini, sepertinya Taehyung juga tidak sadar, buktinya kini wajahnya sedikit gugup dan dengan segera ia bangun dan membenahi jaket tebalnya.

Jungkook mencibir sambil menatap Taehyung kesal, dengan santainya pria itu kini malah melepas topinya, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Seenaknya saja datang dan berulah seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau datang ketempatku, bukankah sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi !" kata Jungkook .

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap Jungkook kesal. Ada namja seperti dia? Bodoh? Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, apa maksudnya! Apa dia pikir ini selesai sampai disini?!

"Apa?! Coba kau ulangi lagi apa katamu barusan?" Taehyung menghela nafas beratnya, mencoba bersabar menghadapi namja ini.

"Kau pikir ini akan selesai begitu saja, huh?! Kau pikir aku akan hidup tenang setelah ini, kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?!"

"Arasseo!" jawab Jungkook ketus. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Ppali… ini sudah malam, aku juga ingin istirahat! Besok aku juga harus masuk sekolah!" kata Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung tersadar dengan apa kata namja ini barusan. Dia kesini untuk apa? Hhh… untuk apa? Dia bahkan lupa kesini untuk apa, maksudnya apa datang ketempat namja yang memilih kakak segalak macan ini malam-malam. Gila… hanya karena suga yang bilang bahwa jhope ketempat Jungkook, dia malah seenaknya langsung kesini tanpa ada tujuan jelas sebelumnya.

Tidak, dia masih normal seperti sedia kala saat belum bertemu dengan namja didepannya ini.

Taehyung memasang wajah normalnya kemudian menatap sekeliling tempat Jungkook ini, Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar tapi bergaya modern dengan kebersihan yang terlihat jelas dan jangan lupakan fasilitas – fasilitas yang tidak terlalu mewah untuk ukuran tempat tinggal desainer ternama sekelas jaejoong. Taehyung mengerutkan dahi nya merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang disini .

" kau sendirian ? dimana macan betina itu ? "

" yang kau panggil macan betina itu kakak ku dan dia sedang pergi ke busan untuk menghadiri undangan disana "

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan, sementara Jungkook kini menatapnya geram.

"Ya! , cepat katakan kau mau apa kesini. Ppali-ya!" pekik Jungkook lagi.

"Kau ini kena jadi galak seperti kakak mu , padahal pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu kau begitu manis … sekarang bisa tidak berbicara lembut padaku? Hum!" Taehyung kemudian duduk diatas sofa berwarna merah di hadapannya .

"Ada hal serius yang ingin aku bicarakan!" kata Taehyung mulai serius. Ditatapnya Jungkook yang juga tengah duduk didepannya, menatap Jungkook dari ujung rambut, dahi… tunggu dahi? namja ini menutupi dahinya dengan poni, hidung dan terakhir bibir. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada bayangan saat ia mencium namja ini dengan… ahh dia gila sudah mulai memikirkan ciuman yang ia buat sendiri. Taehyung lantas mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak mau terus menatap namja ini, berbahaya. Sungguh, ini diluar dugaannya sama sekali.

"Ppali! Marhaebwa… kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Aku diperintahkan oleh jae hyung untuk mengusir siapapun tamu yang berkunjung di malam hari dan Aku bisa saja mengusirmu, kalau perlu aku akan_"

"Ara-ara! tsssk…" Taehyung mencibir. "Ermm, apa Jhope hyung kesini tadi? Dia ketempatmu untuk apa?" kata Taehyung ragu-ragu.

"Mwo? Jhope hyung ? Dia mengantarku pulang itu saja!" jawab Jungkook, sesaat ia kemudia sadar akan pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia menghela nafas panjangnya sejenak. Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu?!" Jungkook membulatkan matanya Dengan cepat Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung, yah tentu saja untuk mengeluarkan pria menyebalkan ini dari tempatnya.

"Ya! kau ini apa-apaan! Arasseo-arasseo!"

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya pada lengan Taehyung, dengan setengah gugup ia mulai sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tadi termasuk? Skinshipnya dengan Taehyung yang ia buat sendiri. Taehyung lantas mendekat kearahnya, dengan reflek Jungkook memundurkan wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa terlalu dekat pria ini, sorot matanya bisa membuatnya goyah, goyah akan pendiriannya yang mencoba membenci pria ini, pria yang berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, sial… jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, bisa-bisa pria setan ini mendengar detak jantungnya, kemudian menertawankannya.

"Ppali, cepat katakan! Kau tidak punya sopan santun datang ketempat seorang yang berstatus calon istrimu tengah malam dan memposisikan tubuhku seperti ini?!" kata Jungkook dengan penekanan dan seketika jungkook menyadari apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan , Walau tidak terlalu kencang, tapi Taehyung bisa mendengarnya.

" ah tenyata seperti itu , karna aku calon suami mu jadi aku tidak boleh dating kesini malam – malam huh ? Taehyung semakin memojokkan jungkook ., ia heran kenapa dia bisa seperti ini terhadap namja yang baru ia kenal.

namja pembuat masalah, menjadikan ia gemas sekali dengan tingkah namja ini. Seumur hidup baru sekali ini ia menemui namja langka semacam ini. Tapi, dia cukup menarik dimata Taehyung, menarik karena hanya dia yang tidak mengenal siapa dia?  
Tatapan mata namja ini…. Entahlah, apa ada yang salah dengan mata dan hatinya saat ini?

"Persiapkan dirimu! Keluargaku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh!" kata Taehyung singkat.

"M..mwo? Keluargamu?" pekik Jungkook seketika membuat Taehyung sedikit menutup matanya karena suara namja ini sangat nyaring.

"Untuk apa keluargamu ingin mengenalku?" Jungkook mencengkeram lengan Taehyung, tentu saja ia tidak sadar dengan ini karena ia sekarang terlihat panik.

"Kau ini bodoh apa pura-pura bodoh huh!?" kata Taehyung mencibir. "Jelas sekali mereka ingin mengenalmu, karena kau akan menjadi calon istriku saying dan .." taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat kedua belah pipi Jungkook bersemu merah .

Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena tenggorongkan tercekat, Jungkook masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah . Sial, wajah bodoh namja ini tidak bisa membuat Taehyung marah karena raut wajah bodoh namja ini terlihat seperti seorang bayi kecil yang ingin ia lindungi.

"kau akan menjadi menantu, makanya keluargaku ingin mengenalmu" pipi Jungkook kembali memerah mendengarkan ucapan Taehyung tapi tak begitu lama setelah dia menyadari maksud ucapan Taehyung .

"Menantu keluargamu?!" pekik Jungkook. "Mwo… kenapa bisa, kenapa bisa secepat ini? Kapan mereka_"

"Kau sepertinya sangat terkejut? bukannya aku sudah bilang sebelumnya?!" potong Taehyung. "Seharusnya kau ini senang bisa menjadi menantu keluarga Kim! Walaupun dengan cara seperti ini…" jawab Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook sadar, ini hanya untuk menutupi scandalnya dengan Taehyung, yaa setidaknya ia menyelamatkan diri dari kakak nya dan menyelematkan Taehyung dan juga nama baik BTS, karena ia yakin kakaknya tidak akan pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Ancamannya untuk menyebarkan foto itu dan membuat berita yang tidak-tidak. Jungkook merasa bersalah dengan ini semua.

"Hmm, satu lagi dan ini sangat penting!" tambah Taehyung. "Dalam masalah ini sebenarnya kaulah penyebabnya. Kau sumber dari segala masalah, walau sebenarnya aku akui aku juga salah dengan sengaja memoto dirimu yang tertidur dengan seperti itu. Aku akan sedikit berbaik hati padamu."

"Sebelum orang tuaku curiga dengan hubungan pura-pura ini, aku harap kau bisa tahu segala tentang aku dan aku tahu segala tentangmu, karena kau sudah menjerumuskan aku dalam permainan ini dan aku sudah terlanjur bilang bahwa aku sudah… sudah melamarmu! Haassh berkata seperti ini membuatku ingin mual saja!"

Jungkook langsung memukul lengan Taehyung karena kesal dengan kata-kata terakhir Taehyung barusan. Apa mual? Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia sudah melamarnya, didepan semua member, didepan Appa, di depan Jaejoong Hyung , di depan Yunho hyung , didepan staff. Dasar, pria gila.

Taehyung meringis karena pukulan Jungkook ini, matanya menatap kesal kearah namja ini.

"Ya!" pekik Taehyung.

"Salah siapa yang bilang sudah melamarku huh!? Salah siapa?!" kata Jungkook ketus.

"Ne, Arassoe! Sudah-sudah… sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengatakan hal penting untukmu!" kata Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mulai menatap Jungkook, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa pria ini begitu mudahnya mengendalikan dirinya saat ini. Yang bodoh dia, atau pria ini. -_-"

 **_oOo_**

 **BTS's Dorm.4'st floor**

Jin dan Jimin saling menatap satu sama lain, tatapan mereka tertuju pada sesosok yang sedang duduk didepannya, makan dengan sangat lahap sesekali sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian tersenyum jahat andalannya.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua ingin bertanya hubungannya dengan Jungkook, kenapa sampai mereka tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Bagaimana Taehyung mengenal Jungkook, bagaimana Taehyung bisa berkomitment dengan namja, karena banyak namja ataupun gadis yang dekat dengan Taehyung, sampai sekarang-pun Taehyung tidak pernah mengikatnya dengan suatu hubungan hanya terus saja membuat scandal. Tapi dengan Jungkook, bahkan sampai melamar namja itu, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah siap menikahinya kapanpun namja itu mau. GILA!

Sepertinya Taehyung tidak sadar ia menjadi tontonan Jimin dan Jin saat ini. Jimin-pun diam saat Taehyung mengambil seluruh lauk yang ada dimeja makan, padahal mereka baru memakannya satu, tapi Taehyung sudah menghabiskan semua.

"Ermm… Taehyung-ah, kau kelaparan apa memang…" Jin menghentikan kata-katanya saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan mulut penuh makanan. Tatapan seperti biasanya, membuat Jin kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Ne! Aku kelaparan… kalau bisa jatah makan kalian aku makan semuanya! Puas!" jawab Taehyung sembari menatap jimin. Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. "aku tahu kalian memperhatikan aku. Apa kalian baru melihat orang yang sangat tampan! Tsskk menyedihkan!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Jimin memberanikan diri. "Apa kau semalam dari tempat Jungkook?" tambah Jimin lagi.

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya? Kalau iya kenapa, toh aku akan menjadi suaminya…" jawab Taehyung enteng. Jin langsung menatap Taehyung, ia mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Taehyung. Apakah foto itu benar menunjukkan bahwa Taehyung sering…. sering melakukan dengan Jungkook? Ya Tuhan.

"Tae…! kau sering ketempatnya? Astaga… berarti kau pintar sekali mengelabuhi kami huh!" protes Jin . "Apakah kau juga…? maksudku kau Jungkook?! Apa kalian…."

Jimin menatap Jin kesal, hyung nya ini kalau berbicara setengah-setengah, membuat kesal saja.

"Mwo?" Taehyung menatap Jin bingung, tangannya masih memegang sumpitnya dan hendak menyumpitkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Apakah kau dan Jungkook sudah? Ahh…. apakah kau dan Jungkook sering melakukan hubungan?" tanya Jimin langsung pada intinya, dari pada membuat penasaran dengan hubungan Taehyung yang menurutnya disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap kearah jimin. Apa maksudnya sering melakukan? Melakukan apa… Taehyung memutar otaknya, berpikir sejenak. Ah, dia mengerti maksud si bantet mesum ini. Tidak lucu kalau dia kelabakan dan tampak gugup. Ia memasang wajah normal dan juga mempersiapkan senyum smirknya.

"Apa kau ragu aku tidak bisa membuat Jungkook hamil? Hmm…?!" jawab Taehyung enteng, sembari mencibir. Jin membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya, berarti yang ada dipikirannya benar? Aigoo!

Jimin masih tercengang dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka mendengar penjelasan Taehyung yang singkat, namun maknanya? Dia seperti pria sejati…

"M…mwo?" gumam Jimin tidak percaya.

"Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan dengan kekasihku disana malam-malam, berdua. Ingat hanya berdua, kau pasti tahu apa yang aku lakukan pada Jungkook, tidak perlu aku menjelaskannya panjang lebar padamu. Aku yakin, kau pasti tahu!" Taehyung memperlihatkan smirknya pada jimin. Dasar, mereka berdua mudah percaya dengan kata-katanya. Bodoh sekali kedua hyung-nya ini.

Mana mungkin? Mana mungkin dia berani menyentuh namja yang baru ia kenal. Tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu, dia telah berani mencium Jungkook.

"Tae….!" Jin memanggilnya, ia kemudian menatap Jin dengan malas. Jin sepertinya mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Ya! Jin Hyung… kau ini kenapa seperti melihat hantu? Apa kau sama terkejutnya dengan Jimin? Hum!?" kata Taehyung seperti meremehkan. Jin menghardikkan kepalanya kearah Taehyung, ia melihat Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua tampak aneh, ada apa sih dengannya? Sebelum Taehyung menoleh, ia mendengar deheman kecil. Tunggu?! Dibelakangnya ada orang, siapa?

"Apa itu kelakuanmu padanya Taehyung-ah!"

Taehyung mengenal dengan jelas pemilik suara ini. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya, dan yah ia terkejut sekarang. Ia tidak percaya orang ini ada disini sekarang.

"hy-Hyung "

.

.

.

TBC

Sebelum nya maaf phiie hilang lama banget , harap maklum ya phiie kemarin lagi sibuk sama tugas sekolah sama ujian nasional jadi maaf banget buat yang nunggu . ini baru pembukaan aja makanya dikit hehe , besok di panjangin kok tenang aja .

See you


	6. Chapter 6

Scandal Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Hyu...Hyung!" pekiknya terkejut melihat Hyungnya sudah ada dibelakangnya, sejak kapan? Apa Hyungnya ini mendengar apa yang ia katakan pada Jimin dan juga Jin?! Baekhyun menatap Taehyung dengan geram, ia tidak menyangka adiknya seperti ini... memalukan!

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk? Ya! Sejak kapan Hyung ada disini!?" kata Taehyung lagi. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena kebodohan adiknya ini, ia harus ekstra sabar.

"Itu tidak penting! yang terpenting adalah... aku ingin bicara padamu dan juga pada calon adik iparku!" kata Baekhyun, kemudian menoleh kesamping. "Jhope, mana Jungkook?" kata Baekhyun lagi.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut. Kakaknya sudah tahu mengenai hal ini, jelaslah Taehyung bodoh, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya tidak tahu. Tapi, Jungkook? Dari mana kakaknya tahu. Ohh... tidak matilah kau Kim Taehyung!

Jungkook dan Jhope berjalan mendekat kearah Taehyung. Baekhyun, matanya terus menatap Taehyung yang masih tampak shock. Sial! Dia harus menjelaskan apa nanti, benar-benar ia belum siap, jika kakaknya yang juga jelmaan iblis ini mengintrogasinya.

Sementara Jimin dan Jin mencium aura neraka disini, bagaimana tidak Baekhyun dan Taehyung, disatukan dalam perdebatan. Sungguh menyeramkan...

Mati? Atau pura-pura pingsan adalah jalan satu-satunya yang terlintas dipikiran Taehyung, tidak! Ini tidak mungkin... Arghh! Hyungnya tidak bodoh. Kini tatapan mata Taehyung menatap kearah Jungkook, Jhope? Kenapa mereka berdua tampak sangat akur dimata Taehyung.

"Kajja, ikut aku!" kata Baekhyun. Taehyung memicingkan mata kearah Jungkook, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya seperti ini. Bisa-bisa, semuanya akan ketahuan.

Baekhyun akan menarik tangannya, dengan cepat Taehyung menepisnya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook terkejut dengan perlakuan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba ini. Taehyung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera berlari keluar dari tempat ini. Jungkook mengikutinya dengan berlari kecil juga. Mereka berdua mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"YA! Kau mau kemana... " pekik Baekhyun.

"Berhenti Taehyung-ah! KAU MATI HUH!BERHENTI!" Baekhyun menyusul keluar, dan berniat mengejar Taehyung.

Tapi Taehyung terus berlari dengan mencengkeram erat tangan Jungkook, yang ia ingin sekarang adalah menjauh dari kakaknya ini, yang benar saja, ia bahkan belum mengenal Jungkook lebih dalam, bisa-bisa kakaknya mengubur dia hidup-hidup jika tahu ia belum mengenal Namja ini, tapi sudah pernah melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya menurut pikiran Hyungnya.

Jungkook tidak tahu maksud pria ini, kenapa memilih menghindar dari kakaknya sendiri. Ia sebenarnya tidak kuasa menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Taehyung yang panjang. Ia kesulitan dalam berlari, apalagi kondisinya ia membawa tas sekolah yang menurutnya berat .

.

.

"Kenapa dia aneh sekali ya?" kata Jimin yang menghampiri Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam apartement, ia sedang frustasi sepertinya karena gagal mengejar Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Hh.. molla?" gersahnya. "Ya, Jimin kau ini temannya kenapa malah bertanya padaku?!" Baekhyun sepertinya melemparkan kekesalannya pada Jimin.

"Aigoo! Maafkan aku, aku kesal dengan Taehyung!" tambahnya lagi.

"Arasseo... gwenchana."

"Jhope... Kau tahu sesuatu?" Baekhyun menatap Jhope. Jhope hanya menggeleng pelan, sepertinya memang Taehyung juga tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada roomatenya ini, pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung, Taehyung sangat romantis menurutku. Menyembunyikan pacarnya, melamarnya, bersedia menikahinya, dan sekarang melarikan diri. Benar-benar dramatis..." kata Jimin menerawang.

TAK!

"Aish! Appo-yo..." keluhnya karena Baekhyun memukul kepala jimin yang sepertinya sudah terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal yang mesum.

"Sebenarnya kakak adik tidak ada bedanya, Tskk! Ya Tuhan, nasib buruk bertemu dengan kedua bersaudara ini."

"Ya! Tutup mulutmu, atau suga akan ku bawa kabur huh!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Aigoo~ Baekhyun hyung, aku kan hanya bercanda, tapi memang kenyataannya adikmu memang romantis."

"Meniduri orang yang belum dinikahinya, dan dengan bangganya membuat orang itu hamil untuk bertaruh padamu, apa itu romantis! romantis apanya seperti itu?! Huh!?" kata Baekhyun kesal, rupanya dia mendengar apa yang Taehyung katakan, beruntung namja malang -Jungkook- tidak mendengarnya, karena Baekhyun memang sengaja masuk terlebih dulu. Kalau namja itu mendengarnya, apa adiknya kini akan baik-baik saja?

"Baekhyun hyung... tenangkan dirimu." kata Jhope "Aku yakin, Taehyung bukan yang sepeti kau bayangkan, dia hanya dimabuk cinta saja."

"Euh?"

"Ne, cinta yang menggebu-gebu. Aku jamin, mereka hanya sebatas berciuman saja!" kata Jhope lagi.

.

.

Taehyung berhenti tepat didepan mobilnya. Nafasnya terdengar sangat berat, terengah-engah karena memang ia berlari cukup jauh. Keringatnya mengucur didahinya, ia mengatur nafasnya kemudian menatap orang yang ada disampingnya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung kesal dan penuh dengan amarah, tentu saja dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah juga.

"Kau gila!" pekik Jungkook. "Kenapa kau menghindari Hyungmu! Justru bagus, aku akan bilang agar_"

"Diam!" sentak Taehyung, matanya menatap tajam kearah Jungkook. "Cepat masuk!" Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dengan cepat pula ia berlari menuju kemudinya, Jungkook tidak bisa menolak ataupun protes. Lidahnya kelu setelah melihat tatapan mata Taehyung yang tajam kearahnya tadi.

Ia hanya bisa mencibir dengan bibirnya saja, ia bisa apa untuk melawan pria ini. Lihatlah, gaya menyetirnya saja menyeramkan sekali. Jungkook memilih diam, ia mendengus pelan. Kenapa pria disampingnya ini selalu berbuat semaunya, tanpa memperdulikan posisinya sekarang.

"Bertemu Hyung dimana?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook, tatapannya masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Di apartementku" jawabnya singkat. Taehyung menatap gadis ini dari samping, ia tampak bingung.

"Dia mencarimu, dan juga mencariku, kebetulan ada Jhope Hyung bersamaku tadi." jawab Jungkook datar. Ia malas sekali dengan Taehyung, ada pria sepertinya, bertingkah seenaknya.

"Sudah aku duga!" gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau pikirkan..." protes Jungkook pada Taehyung, sepertinya Taehyung kecewa dengannya.

"Anniya, apa kau sengaja dijemput Jhope hyung agar datang kedorm? Hum!?" Taehyung menoleh lagi kearah Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit tersentak, apa-apaan pria ini menuduhnya sembarangan.

"Mwo!? Aku dijemput Jhope Hyung?... dari mana kau ada pikiran seperti itu?!" Jungkook menghela nafas beratnya. "aku bertemu dengannya dihalte saat aku ingin berangkat ke sekolah dan dia memberiku tumpangan!"

Taehyung seperti mengabaikan apa kata-kata Jungkook barusan, lihatlah dengan santainya ia malah asyik mengemudi tanpa menoleh, malah memalingkan wajahnya kejendela. Dasar pria aneh. Sebenarnya ia sangat jelas mendengar apa yang Jungkook katakan.

"Turunkan aku disini!" pekik Jungkook. "Biar aku berjalan kaki. Aku harus berangkat kesekolah!" kata Jungkook lagi.

"Mwo?! Tsskk enak saja!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan smirknya. Taehyung malah menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya kearah Taehyung, bagaimana bisa pria seegois ini. Dia belum menjadi istrinya saja seperti ini, apalagi nanti jika sudah menjadi istrinya? Yaa... apa yang ia pikirkan? Sudah berniat menjadi istri Kim Taehyung? Sulit dipercaya.

"Ya... Kita mau kemana? Ini Bukan arah ke sekolah ku..." kata Jungkook bingung saat mobil Taehyung tidak menuju sekolahnya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar apa kata Namja disampingnya ini.

"Taehyung-sshi!" pekik Jungkook kesal karena Taehyung mengabaikannya. Dasar pria tidak waras...

"Aigoo! Tenang saja, kau pikir aku akan membawamu kemana? Berkencan? Huh.. yang benar saja!" gerutu Taehyung. "Kita akan ke MBC! Ada perform disana..." tambah Taehyung santai.

"MWO! MBC? Buat apa aku mengikutimu perform... shirheo-shireo! Aku ingin berangkat kesekolah , aku tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolahku!"

"Siapa yang berani mengeluarkan mu huh ? kau punya Hyung segalak macan dan pacar yang terkenal siapa yang berani padamu ? " Jungkook mendecah sebal mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

" lagipula saat ini sekolah bukan tempat yang bagus untuk kau datangi ingat kau kekasih seorang Kim Taehyung saat ini, kau bisa mati oleh fans ku jika kesana sekarang " Taehyung menatap Jungkook. " dan Mulai hari ini, kau mempunyai tugas lain yaitu menjadi asisten Kim Taehyung!"

"APA!" teriak Jungkook terkejut. "Asistenmu! Andwae!..."

.

.

.

T.B.C

FYI, Mungkin jika FF ini end akan dihapus sekarang Juga aku lagi pindahin FF ini Ke wattpad jadi mungkin aku akan pindah kesana .

Phiiexx follow ya akun wattpad kasih


	7. Chapter 7

Scandal Chapter 7

.

.

.

 **Basemant, MBC Studio.**

"Kau tidak mau turun?!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang masih duduk manis, Jungkook menatap kesal kearahnya.

Jungkook masih memikirkan kenapa bisa pria ini menjadikannya asisten, asistennya lebih tepatnya. Dan kenapa Kakak iparnya sangat bodoh, hingga menuruti apa maunya. Yang bodoh siapa sebenarnya? Jungkook ingat betul apa kata Taehyung, saat ia bertanya kenapa bisa ia menjadi asistennya.

 _"Aku menghubungi Kakak Iparmu agar menjadi asisten BTS, anniya, asistenku lebih tepatnya."_

 _"Gila! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga Yunho hyung mengizinkannya ? Tidak masuk akal!"_

 _"Aku mengatakan pada nya bahwa kau perlu perlindungan dari ku dan agar kau tetap aman berada disamping ku dan menjadikan mu asistenku, lagipula Apa salahnya menjadikan calon istri sebagai asisten huh ? kau juga tidak akan rugi menjadi asistenku, aku salah satu artis kebangaan, Kim Taehyung, tidak ada magnae seperti diriku, Vocal, main dancer, tampan, dan mempunyai banyak penggemar!" Taehyung tersenyum miring kala itu._

 _"Sombong sekali… ada ya orang sepertimu! Tidak masu_"_

 _"Kenyataan! itu belum semuanya… kalau aku bilang, aku jelek, suaraku hancur, itu bohong, bohong itu berdosa, Jungkook-ya!" potong Taehyung._

 _"Hhh…"_

 _"Mulai sekarang, kau harus mematuhi apa perintahku, Jungkook-ya!"_

"Yaa!" Jungkook tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan Taehyung, memekikkan telinganya.

"Menurutmu? Apa kah aku harus menjadi asistenmu…" jawab Jungkook ketus. Taehyung hanya mendengus pelan, ia kemudian turun dan membuka pintu mobil Jungkook.

"Ppali… turunlah!" perintahnya. "Apa ada seorang idol membukakan pintu asistennya? Coba kau pikir, mana ada_"

" Aku ini calon istri mu sudah sepantasnya diperlakukan seperti itu"

" Ah kau sudah menganggap ku calon suami ya ? haha lagipula yang salah disini kau jika saja kau-"

"Diam kau! Arasseo… sepertinya kau senang sekali membuatku merasa bersalah! Tssk!" potong Jungkook.

" kalau begitu cepat turun , aku sudah terlambat "

.

.

.

 **MBC Studio, BTS's Room.**

Jungkook masih duduk dengan santai sambil menatap Taehyung didepannya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, apalagi kalau bukan bermain game. Menyebalkan. Parahnya Jungkook juga baru tahu kalau kegemaran pria ini adalah bermain game.

Crew dan stylist juga belum datang karena memang Taehyung datang jauh lebih awal dari jam reherseal mereka. Ya, karena mereka melarikan diri dari Baekhyun, kakaknya.

 _Cih dia bilang tadi jungkook mendecih_

Taehyung sesekali melirik kearahnya, tapi tentu saja Jungkook tidak tahu. Ia tersenyum miring melihat Jungkook yang seperti orang bodoh saja, ia tahu pasti Jungkook bosan. Tapi menurutnya membuat kesal Namja ini suatu kepuasan tersendiri, apalagi wajah Jungkook sekarang terlihat sangat lucu, tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum simpul mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada Namja itu semalam.

Jungkook berulang kali mendengus kesal, mereka datang terlalu awal, membosankan. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang nanti ia lakukan pada Taehyung, karena ia tidak pernah menjadi asisten seorang idol.

Sial… pandangannya terus tertuju pada pria yang sesekali berteriak kesal, dan kadang malah tertawa sendiri karena permainan gamenya. Apa pria ini yang akan menikah dengannya? Yang benar saja, pria ini kadang menyebalkan, kadang membuatnya gila karena kehilangan kesadaran akibat tatapan dan wajahnya yang terlalu tampan. Sepertinya memandangi Taehyung seperti ini, sedikit membuatnya nyaman. Sekelebat bayangan tadi malam, langsung menghiasi pikirannya saat ini. Apa belum puas ia sudah membuat peraturan tentang dirinya, dan sekarang ditambah menjadi asistennya, kemana-mana harus dengannya? Ya Tuhan…

 _"Ingat! Setiap hari, kau harus datang ke dorm setiap pagi, memastikan saja… dan aku akan mengantar mu kesekolah agar yang lainnya tidak curiga, walau mereka curiga, mereka bisa apa, aku tidak mudah mereka remehkan! Dan aku akan membuat perhitungan jika kau mengingkarinya!"_

 _"Aneh…"_

 _"Agar kau tahu siapa aku, bagaimana aku, aku akan memberikan segala hal tentangku, semacam privat kilat… jadi jika keluargaku bertanya tentangku, kau tahu dan tidak perlu terlihat bodoh, cukup aku saja yang melihat kau terlihat bodoh!"_

 _"Kau mau mati!" pekiknya saat itu._

 _"Aku juga mau mengenal dirimu, latar belakang keluargamu dan juga apa-apa saja yang menyangkut dirimu, semua tentangmu, aku harus tahu!" Taehyung menatapnya serius membuatnya sedikit takut, jelas, tatapan seperti ini membuatnya takut, takut lebih terpesona dengan pria ini, karena Taehyung memang sangat tampan jika ia melihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Gila… pasti ia sudah gila…_

 _"Mulai kapan?!"_

 _"Besok!"jawab Taehyung singkat._

 _"Apa! secepat itu… tapi_"_

 _"Appa memintaku membawamu kerumah minggu ini, dan kau apa sanggup menghafal semua tentangku dalam satu minggu! Bodoh!"_

 _"Tidak menghafal aku juga sudah tahu sifatmu!"_

 _"Mwo?"_

 _"Ne, kau sangat jahat! kau adalah setan yang langsung turun dari neraka! Dan kau mahkluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui!"_

 _"Seperti itukah aku dimatamu Jungkook sayang? Tssk… kau belum tahu sejauh mana aku sebenarnya, baiklah tidak penting, nanti kau juga akan tahu bagaimana aku!"_

 _"Mwo? Tssskk! Kau memanggilku apa tadi? say_"_

 _"Dan mulai sekarang, panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung, …kalau perlu panggil Taehyung oppa juga tidak masalah , kelihatan sangat manis." kata Taehyung tersenyum dengan seringai dibibirnya._

 _"Cisshh! Kau pikir aku yeoja aku ini Namja !"_

 _Taehyung mencoba bersabar menghadapi Jungkook yang berteriak malam itu, ia menghela nafas panjang, sementara Jungkook cukup tenang menghadapinya walau dalam hatinya ia sangat kesal._

 _"terserah apa mau! Aku harap, kerja sama yang baik Jungkook karena kau yang membuat aku seperti ini. Ingat! Nama baik Perusahaan, BTS dan seluruh member, termasuk aku, ada ditanganmu"_

 _"Arasseo… ini salahku, tapi jangan limpahkan semua ini padaku! Kau harus tahu, kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini!"_

 _"Baiklah!"_

 _"Sudah malam, aku pergi." Taehyung melangkahkan kaki keluar, saat sudah ada didekat pintu,ia berbalik menatapnya. Pria itu menatapnya, dari atas hingga bawah, seperti memastikan dia baik-baik saja setelah ia tinggalkan malam ini. Aneh sekali._

 _"Hati-hati… apa kau tidur sendirian?"_

 _"Aku sudah terbiasa, tidak perlu mengasihaniku!" Cibirnya._

 _"Aku hanya tidak ingin, kau…."_

 _"apa?"_

 _"Kau ini mahluk apa sih? Aku hanya tidak ingin ada pria brengsek yang masuk dan tiba-tiba menidurimu dengan paksa!"_

 _"M…mwo?" Jungkook tercengang mendengar apa kata Taehyung._

 _"Kalau ada perlu, telepon aku!"_

 _BRAAAKKK_

 _Dengan mudahnya ia meninggalkan tempat ini, tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun dengan kata-kata yang sudah ia lontarkan barusan?_

 _"YA! Kim Taehyung!"_

"Sudah puas menatapku seperti itu, huh!" Jungkook tersentak, lagi-lagi ia kelabakan. Ya, melamun sambil menatap wajah seorang Kim Taehyung, bodoh sekali dia. Yang lebih terkejutnya, ia melihat sudah ada beberapa orang disini, termasuk para stylist dan crew.

Taehyung meletakan ponselnya lalu berjalan mendekati tempat Jungkook sekarang, tidak sedikit kini yang memperhatikan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Pasti mereka membicarakan yang tidak-tidak, membuatnya malu saja. Taehyung duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kau bersikap biasa saja, mereka sudah tahu sekarang kau asisten kami, anniya asistenku lebih tepatnya!" kata Taehyung setengah berbisik. "Aku keruang costum, kau tunggu disini!"

"Mwo? Lalu tugasku apa? Apa kau hanya duduk-duduk disini, melihatmu? Aigoo…"

"Tenang saja, nanti ada saatnya, disini yang berhak memerintahmu hanya BTS dan terutama aku! Arasseo!"

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya sebelum tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook, membuat Jungkook sedikit tersentak. Apa Taehyung tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan bisa membuat Jungkook lupa kesadarannya?

"Hem…" Jungkook mendengar deheman kecil yang mengarah padanya setelah Taehyung menjauh darinya. Rupanya Jimin… walau Jungkook belum seberapa mengenal member BTS, setidaknya dia sudah hafal member BTS.

Ternyata semua member sudah datang, pasti mereka melihat kejadian barusan saat Taehyung mengusap puncak kepalanya, hanya akting didepan semua member. Baguslah, ia mengira tadi Taehyung melakukannya tanpa sengaja, tapi memang ini kenyataannya.

"Ige… minumlah!" Jhope memberikan air mineral pada Jungkook, sepertinya Jhope tahu dia sedang kehausan. Gila, Taehyung mengabaikannya sedari tadi.

"Gomawo…"

"Kau sudah lama disini ? Kau tidak berangkat sekolah ?" tanya Jhope duduk disebelah Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Ermm.. jangan khawatir masalah Baekhyun Hyung, aku bisa mengatasinya." Jelas Jhope.

"Jinjayo?Jhope hyung jeongmal gomawoyo?! Aku tidak tahu, kenapa Taehyung melarikan diri darihyungnya…"

"Taehyung itu sangat takut dengan hyungnya, kau tahu, sepertinya hanya Baekhyun dan Suga saja yang ia takuti!" kata Jhope,

"Jinja?" Jungkook tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Entah mengapa melihat senyum Jungkook ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Senyum namja ini manis sekali… berbeda… _Jungkook namja yang berbeda, pantas saja Taehyung begitu protektive padanya. Pikir Jhope._

"Woaaa… hyung kau ternyata sudah akrab dengan Jungkook, aku iri denganmu…" gerutu Jimin. Jungkook hanya tersenyum pada semua member BTS, rupanya mereka antusias sekali, buktinya mereka kini sedang duduk disekitar tempat Jungkook.

Apa karena Taehyung tidak ada, jadi mereka menyempatkan kesempatan ini? Mengobrol dengan Jungkook, kekasih yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ya… kami ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, kami bisa berkenalan denganmu-kan? Karena kau sudah menjadi asisten kami sekarang dan juga akan menjadi calon istri Taehyung." kata Jin yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah mereka, membuat semuanya tersentak, kaget.

"Kalian ini sedang apa?!"

Semua menoleh kebelakang, karena mereka hafal benar siapa pemilik suara ini. Taehyung, sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Pandangan mata Taehyung tertuju pada semua member, dan terakhir pada Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Anniya, kami hanya ingin mengenal adik ipar kami… apa itu salah! Bukan begitu Jungkook-ya!" kata Suga sambil menatap Jungkook, mungkin hanya dia yang berani pada Taehyung.

"Ne, kami hanya berbicara perkenalan, hanya itu!" jawab Jimin pelan.

"Begitu?" jawab Taehyung singkat sambil menatap semua hyung-nya. Jungkook mencibir dengan bibirnya melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang seperti ini pada hyung-nya. Dasar!

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Taehyung dan juga yang lainnya menatap Namjoon yang baru saja datang, pandangan Namjoon langsung tertuju pada Jungkook, bukannya ia tidak tahu. Walaupun ia sibuk di ruang composer, dia tahu apa yang menimpa Taehyung saat ini.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon, Aigoo… mimpi apa dia bertemu Namjoon? Pria ini lebih tampan dibanding dengan apa yang dia lihat didalam televisi atau ia lihat dalam poster.

"Namjoon Hyung…" gumam Jungkook relfek membuat Taehyung menoleh kepadanya. Mata Jungkook masih asyik menatap Namjoon yang berdiri didepannya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pasti dia, Jungkook? Benarkan?" kata Namjoon menepuk bahu Taehyung, Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Jimin dan Jin saling menatap, tatapannya mengisyaratkan bahwa magnae mereka akan segera uring-uringan karena Jungkook terus saja menatap Namjoon.

"Ne, dia Jungkook…" jawab Taehyung pelan.

"Jungkook-ya, senang bertemu denganmu… kau manis sekali dan cantik, pantas saja Taehyung…" Namjoon menatap Taehyung yang sedang menyembunyikan wajah malunya atau wajah kesalnya.

"Taehyung menyukaimu…Anniya, lebih tepatnya dia tergila-gila padamu!" Jungkook tersenyum manis pada Namjoon, bukan karena katanya Taehyung menyukainya, tapi karena dia memuji Jungkook manis? Aigoo…. yang jelas ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, malu, senang, entahlah.

Taehyung menggeratkan gigi-giginya, ia kesal menatap wajah Jungkook yang berseri-seri. Entah kesal karena Jungkook dipuji atau karena kini wajah Jungkook terlihat lebih cantik saat Namjoon memujinya. Menyebalkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu…" kata Namjoon.

Greppp

Tubuh Jungkook menegang seketika saat tiba-tiba Namjoon memeluk tubuhnya, gila… Namjoon yang memang ia senangi , dan termasuk jajaran artis yang ia suka, kini memeluknya. Mimpi apa dia… sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan. Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian matanya menatap Taehyung yang kini tengah menatapnya, sorot matanya? Menakutkan

"Hemm…" Taehyung berdehem kecil, membuat Jungkook buru-buru melepas pelukan, begitu juga Namjoon. Rupanya, Namjoon suka sekali menggoda Taehyung, dia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya ini.

Terdengar suara kekehan semua member yang kini sedang dengan stylist mereka, menatap rambut dan memakai make-up.

"Jungkook-ya… aku haus, tolong ambilkan aku minum!" perintah Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook. Namja ini tampak bingung,

"Mwo? Air… tapi_"

"Ini perintah!" kata Taehyung. Jungkook terdiam mendengar kata perintah dari Taehyung, sial! Baru kali ini dia menurut pada pria. "Tempatnya, ada disebelah sana… " Taehyung menunjuk tempat dimana air mineral dan juga beberapa minuman.

Dengan ragu, Jungkook berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia kemudian menatap Taehyung kesal, okey… ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. Ia tidak boleh mengeluh. Tidak boleh… tapi seakan, Taehyung mempermainkannya saja.

"Aigoo Taehyung-ah, dengan calon istri kau seperti itu? Tsskk.. tidak romantis sama sekali…" gerutu Jimin.

"Diam kau! Dia asistenku, calon istriku. Terserah aku mau melakukan apa padanya "Jimin menatap kearah suga , dengan tatapan seperti meminta belas kasian.

"Mana ada calon suami sepertimu, aku kasian pada Jungkook, pasti dia siksaan batin. Semoga saja, Jungkook mendapatkan jodoh yang sesuai…" tambah Suga dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Taehyung.

"Hyung…" pekik Taehyung kesal. "Jodohnya, aku Kim Taehyung…"

"Dia sakit jiwa…" sela Jin .

"Yaa!" pekik Taehyung kesal, dan yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyung seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **BTS's Dorm**  
 **11'st Floor. 08.00 pm KST**

Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung dengan pelan. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia ragu kalau ia akan masuk, nanti dikira ia lancang atau apa. Tapi tadi Jimin menyuruhnya untuk langsung masuk karena pesan Taehyung seperti itu.

"Dasar! Menyusahkan saja…" gerutu Jungkook. "Tae-hyung, Tae-hyung… kau didalam!"

Ceklek!

Jungkook terkejut Taehyung tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya, rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan matanya sedikit sembab, pasti dia sudah tidur tadi. Matanya menatap Jungkook, seperti biasa… tatapan Taehyung seperti detail sekali memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Masuk…" kata Taehyung singkat.

"Mwo? Apa tidak diluar saja, dikamar? berdua denganmu… aigoo!"

"Ini perintah Jungkook-ya!" kata Taehyung menegaskan. "Masuklah… aku tidak mau kau jadi bahan tontonan hyungdeulku…"

Jungkook sadar, seketika menurut apa kata Taehyung. Pria itu kini menutup pintu kamarnya, dan membiarkan Jungkook menatap setiap sudut ruangan kamarnya. Kamar yang cukup rapi, tapi sepertinya bau.. ini aroma.. wine? Apa pria ini baru saja meminum wine…

"Kalau kau terlambat sepuluh menit lagi, aku jamin, kau tidak akan selamat!" kata Taehyung dengan penuh penekanan.

"Mwo? Kau mengancamku…" jawab Jungkook, "Sudah baik aku kesini…"

"….." Taehyung hanya diam, melihat Jungkook yang masih berdiri didepannya. "Duduklah…" Taehyung menepuk kasurnya agar Jungkook duduk tepat disampingnya. Namja ini hanya mencibir saja, akhirnya dia juga duduk disebelah Taehyung.

"Ige…" Taehyung menyerahkan sebuah benda padanya. Jungkook terkejut melihatnya.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas itu ipad…"

"Ya, aku tahu itu ipad, lalu untuk apa kau berikan padaku huh? "Jungkook belum menerimanya, Taehyung menatapnya kesal.

"Kau kira untuk apa aku memberikan ini padamu!" Taehyung menghela nafas beratnya. "Didalamnya ada semua tentangku… Kau tinggal membaca dan memahaiminya."Akhirnya Jungkook menerimanya.

"Didalamnya sudah ada semua laguku, baik yang solo ataupun bersama BTS. Ingat, kau harus sedikt hafal laguku, jadi kau harus mendengarkannya setiap hari, setiap saat. Tidak lucu, jika kau tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang lagu yang pernah aku nyanyikan!"

Jungkook cukup tercengang mendengarnya, pria ini ternyata sangat cerewet. Okey, selain dia titisan setan, dia juga pria yang kelebihan suara

"Apa harus? Apa harus aku menyukai lagumu? Aku hanya hafal lagu BTS, itupun hanya beberapa saja!"

"Harus!" Taehyung menatap lurus pada Jungkook. "Kau harus tahu laguku, dan kau harus hafal, kau pasti suka dengan laguku, karena memang sangat indah didengar… apalagi aku yang menyanyikannya."

"Apa iya?" jawab Jungkook ragu. "Aku lebih suka mendengar lagu buatan namjoon Hyung , dan aku lebih hafal lagunya. Apalagi Namjoon Hyung sangat tampan … aku pasti akan langsung mengingat setiap detail_"

"Mwo?" potong Taehyung mencengkeram lengan Jungkook. "Sudah aku duga." desis Taehyung.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Jungkook bingung dengan sikap Taehyung yang selalu berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Lihatlah, sekarang ia malah mencengkeram lengan Jungkook.

"Tae-hyung…" Jungkook sulit menelan ludahnya karena Taehyung terus menatapnya, tidak boleh seperti ini. Ingat Jungkook, ini didalam kamar dan kalian hanya berdua, apalagi saat ini Taehyung tersenyum dengan smirknya yang bisa membuatmu lupa kesadaran.

"Apa susahnya, menghargaiku? Apa susahnya kau berbaik hati sedikit padaku… Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau tersenyum seperti siang tadi…"

Jungkook mencium aroma wine yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung, sangat memabukkan. Ia hafal benar, karena Appanya dulu juga suka meminum wine.

"Kau bicara apa?"Jungkook hendak melepas tangan Taehyung, tapi ia tidak kuasa. Cengkeraman tangan Taehyung begitu kuat.

"Tssskk… Kau tinggal menurutiku apa kataku, apa susahnya, hum!?"

"Ne, aku sudah menuruti apa katamu, menjadi asistenmu, dan semua perintahmu sudah aku lakukan. Sekarang, kau mau apa? Aku sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat!"

"Jangan tersenyum seperti tadi dengan Namjoon Hyung! Aku tahu, kau sukakan dengan hyungku itu, setelah ini siapa lagi? Jhope Hyung? Jimin mungkin…"

"Kau mabuk!" Jungkook berontak, tapi keadaan justru sebaliknya. Taehyung dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini tubuh Jungkook ada dibawahnya. Nafasnya terdengar berat karena menahan emosinya.

"Taehyung… lepaskan!" Jungkook tidak tahu jalan pikiran Taehyung yang sebenarnya, apa dia salah minum obat?

"Apa sebegitu mudah aku melepaskanmu, hum?" Taehyung menatap detail setiap lekukan wajah Jungkook. Tidak ada yang tidak membuatnya suka, aneh… semakin dipandang wajah Jungkook semakin menarik.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak mudah terpengaruh dengan tatapan Taehyung diatasnya. Tatapan mata Taehyung begitu teduh dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Ia tidak sanggup jika terus menatap mata itu, tidak hanya itu, rambut pria ini, hidung dan juga bibir, semuanya tampak indah dan menarik.

"Sudah malam, biarkan aku pulang!" kata Jungkook lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Lepas!" potong Jungkook. Ia sedikit meronta, tapi tangan Taehyung menahan tangannya, nafas Jungkook terdengar memburu karena ia berusaha lepas dari himpitan tubuh pria ini.

"Kau sudah masuk dalam perangkapmu sendiri Jungkook" kata Taehyung pelan, sangat pelan namun Jungkook masih jelas mendengarnya, tentu saja karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Nafas Taehyung bahkan sampai pada permukaan kulitnya.

"Dan aku sudah terlanjur terjebak dalam ini semua, jadi kau harus tanggung jawab!" tambah Taehyung lagi, membuat Jungkook bingung bercampur gugup, gugup saat tangan Taehyung menyisihkan poninya yanga menutupi dahinya. Taehyung tersenyum simpul…

"Kim Tae…"

Jungkook tidak melanjutkan seperti terkena sengatan listrik yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan tangan Taehyung menarik wajahnya. Apa pria ini sudah gila, pria ini apa tidak sadar melakukan ini padanya?

Taehyung berusaha sekuat mungkin menjauh dari wajah dibawahnya, tapi sepertinya ia tidak kuat untuk menolaknya. Aroma Jungkook sangat kuat, menyeruak masuk kedalam hidung dan memenuhi paru-paru serta membuyarkan seluruh kerja sistem syaraf otaknya.

"Tae-hyung… geumanhae…" Jungkook merasa bodoh jika membiarkan pria ini akan melakukan hal itu lagi padanya, tapi ia bisa apa. Seperti ada magnet yang sangat menariknya hingga ia tidak bisa menjauh dari ini semua.

Taehyung mengabaikan apa kata Jungkook, ia sibuk menatap secara detail wajah ini. Ini gilaaa… ia bahkan seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada bibir Jungkook. Dengan perlahan ia mulai memiringkan wajahnya untuk menjangkau bibir Jungkook, memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook yang kini menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Hidungnya sudah menyentuh ujung hidung Jungkook, ia tidak memikirkan setelah ini, apa yang akan Jungkook katakan padanya, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin… hanya ingin… mencium Namja ini dan menyalurkan segala rasa dihatinya.

Entah dari dorongan mana, ia kini sudah melumat bibir Jungkook bergantian, atas bawah, pelan namun pasti. Tidak lama kemudian, bibirnya mengoyak pertahanan bibir Jungkook yang sepertinya menutup akes untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Dengan lumatannya yang semakin menuntut, akhirnya ia berhasil membelit lidah mereka satu sama lain, ciuman yang terkesan buru-buru dengan nafas yang terdengar berat dikeduanya, karena Jungkook juga entah sejak kapan ia sudah mengikuti permainan bibir Taehyung pada bibirnya. Membalas setiap lumatan bibir Taehyung yang terus bergerak cepat.

Taehyung memiringkan wajahnya kembali untuk mengambil oksigen sejenak, dan kembali merengkuh wajah Jungkook untuk menyatukan bibirnya kembali, melumat lebih dalam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dia segila ini pada seseorang, yang ia rasakan adalah ia ingin segala resah dihatinya menjadi lega dengan mencium Namja ini. Resah karena penyebabnya adalah Namja ini.

Jungkook merasakan tangan Taehyung mengusap bahunya yang memang tshirt yang ia pakai sudah sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya, gila bahkan ia tidak bisa mencegah tangan Taehyung ini. Ia malah sibuk menikamati perlakuan Taehyung padanya. Setan apa yang merasukinya sekarang? Ia benar-benar membenci dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Taehyung-ah… katanya kau kurang_"

Taehyung segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas tautan bibirnya, begitu juga Jungkook. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari atas tubuh Jungkook, Jungkook juga demikian, malu sekali… bahkan ia seperti jalan saat ini.

"Kurang sehat…." lanjut Jhope yang cukup terkejut melihat adegan yang ia lihat barusan. "Emm… emm… maaf aku tidak tahu kalau ka_"

"Aku pergi dulu!" potong Jungkook. Ia segera meraih tas slempangnya kemudian berlari melewati Jhope, tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang hanya untuk berpamitan pada Taehyung, itu tidak ia lakukan. Taehyung menatap punggung itu keluar dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Jungkook …" panggil Jhope. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Ia sudah mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup dengan keras.

"Tae, kau tidak mengejarnya?" Tanya Jhope, Taehyung hanya menghela nafas beratnya "Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku telah menganggu kau dan Jungkook."

"Tidak perlu hyung…" Taehyung menekuk wajahnya. "Biarkan saja… kau tidak perlu minta maaf…" Jhope semakin bingung dengan sikap Taehyung. Kenapa dia sebenarnya?

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya, meremas kuat rambutnya, mengacak-acaknya frustasi. Apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan… apa dia sudah gila! gila… tidak mungkin, ia secepat ini mempunyai rasa pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Bahkan ia kehilangan kendali jika terus seperti tadi… Memejamkan matanya, merasakan perasaan bersalah pada Jungkook. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?!

"Arggh!" pekiknya frustasi.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Scandal

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi oksigen diparu-parunya. Nafasnya terdengar terengah-engah, ia membenahi sedikit rambutnya kemudian tangannya memencet tombol intercom layar.

Jungkook ingat seketika, ia sudah diberitahu kode pin pintu lantai 11 ini. Jungkook akhirnya dapat membuka pintu, tapi dorm tampak sepi. Apa semua penghuninya masih tidur, bukankah ada jadwal pemotretan pagi ini.

Jungkook melihat kamar Seokjin masih tertutup, kamar Jimin juga, kemudian kamar Taehyung dan Hoseok, juga tertutup. Ah, dia tidak mungkin masuk kekamar Taehyung lagi, sudah cukup ingatan ciuman dua hari yang lalu menjadi pengacau pikirannya.

Yah, sejak peristiwa itu, Jungkook tidak datang ke dorm untuk memenuhi perintah Taehyung, juga tidak masuk menjadi asisten BTS. Perasaannya tidak karuan, ia seperti pria murahan yang mau saja dicium oleh pria yang baru ia kenal. Tidak, ia tidak menyalahkan Taehyung, ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dua hari itu juga ia selamat dari berbagai teror Taehyung yang selalu mengirimi ia pesan, Taehyung tidak pernah menghubunginya, sama sekali. Ia sedikit lega, setidaknya tidak bertemu dengan pria brengsek itu.

Jungkook mulai masuk kedalam ruang tengah yang menjadi satu dengan dapur, dilihatnya ruang tengah tidak ada siapapun.

"Kau seperti pencuri saja..."

DEG...

Jantung Jungkook seperti mau copot seketika saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia hafal, entahlah hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, ia berdebar sangat kencang.

"Ka...Kau?" Jungkook sedikt gugup, kemudian ia menormalkan wajahnya. "Kau sudah bangun? Kemana yang lainnya." ucap Jungkook basa-basi.

Matanya masih menatap pria yang kini ada didepannya dengan memegang segelas air putih, rambutnya yang sedikit kacau, tshirt putih dengan V-Neck membuat pria ini sungguh terlalu tampan dimata Jungkook.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Taehyung.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook menatap lengannya yang masih dalam genggaman tangan Taehyung.

"Aku akan mencari... Hoseok Hyung!" jawab Jungkook, "Erm, anniya. Tapi semuanya, bukankah kalian ada jadwal pemotretan?" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat, tidak ada ekspresi tapi, tidak ia pungkiri. Ia betah menatap wajah Jungkook yang seperti orang ketakutan seperti ini.

"Hoseok hyung sedang mandi..." jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Baiklah! Aku tunggu kalian, diruang depan saja." Jungkook melepas genggaman tangan Taehyung, dan segera ia berbalik.

Grep!

Taehyung dengan cepat membalikkan badan Jungkook hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar berhadapan. Jungkook sangat terkejut dengan sikap Taehyung yang tidak ia duga sama sekali. Ia menatap Taehyung, begitu juga dengan Taehyung yang menatapnya. Mata Taehyung menatap detail wajah Jungkook, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Dengan menatap bocah ini, ia merasa lega, hatinya sangat lega. Beban yang ada dipikirannya sepertinya sedikit berkurang karena beberapa hari yang lalu bocah ini menghilang dari jangkuan pandangannya.

"Tae- _Hyung,_ emm Taetae _Hyung_ , kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan..." Jungkook sedikit beringsut, dengan perlahan akhirnya Taehyung melonggarkan tangan satunya yang tadi ada dipinggang Jungkook. Tapi jarak mereka masih dekat satu sama lain, karena tangan Taehyung yang satunya masih ada dibahu Jungkook.

"Kau..." Taehyung akan mengucapkan kata-kata, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mengirup aroma tubuh bocah itu. Tatapan Jungkook yang berada didepannya ini seperti mematikan syarat otaknya, ia tidak bisa berpikir secara normal.

 _Ini bukan gayanya, ini bukan gayanya sama sekali._

Ia tidak mungkin terlihat bodoh hanya karena bocah seperti Jungkook, tidak. pendamping yang ia idam-idamkan adalah orang yang memiliki dahi dan kaki yang indah. Mengenal dirinya dengan baik, dan itu bukan seperti Jungkook, tidak. Jungkook juga terlihat indah sekarang. _Argghh... ia sudah gila sepertinya._

Ini tidak mungkin?! secepat ini, hanya karena tidak melihat wajah bocah ini selama dua hari ia seperti ini. Apalagi berhari-hari, yang ada ia akan semakin gila.

"Ehem..." suara deheman Jimin membuyarkan pandangan Taehyung pada Jungkook, "Kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah bertatapan seperti itu. Arasseo, kalian saling merindukan, tapi_"

"diam kau dan jangan menggangguku!" selah Taehyung, sambil berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook dan melewati Jimin dengan melesatkan tatapan membunuh pada Jimin.

"Aigoo, anak itu kejam sekali padaku." keluh Jimin, matanya kemudian menatap Jungkook yang sedang menekuk wajahnya.

"Kyaaa! kau datang, aku kira kau tidak akan kembali bersama kami lagi!" kata Jimin kepada Jungkook membuat Jungkook hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Anniya! _Hyung_ memaksaku katanya aku sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Tae- _Hyung_ sekarang jadi harus selalu bersamanya." jawab Jungkook.

"Ya Tuhan! Kalian manis sekali!" teriak Jimin.

Jungkook merasa sedikit malu mendengar ucapan Jimin, dengan tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Jimin mencubit sedikt pipinya membuat Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Mwo?" Jungkook memegang pipinya.

ia malu, jelas ia sangat malu. Tanpa ia tahu, Taehyung masih menatapnya dari ruang tengah. Menatapnya dengan Jimin. Jimin rupanya tidak sadar, ada bahaya yang akan mengancamnya saat ini karena ia telah menyentuh bagian tubuh bocah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puma's Studio**

 **14pm KST.**

Jungkook tidak sadar, ia telah menghabiskan dua botol air mineral sekali minum, bayangkan ia harus bolak-balik kemobil yang memang basemantnya juga sangat jauh hanya untuk mengambil perlengkapan yang kurang. Ini sangat melelahkan.

Tapi ini tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaan yang member BTS, yang menurut Jungkook adalah paling melelahkan dan menguras tenaga, karena secara tidak langsung ia mengetahui jadwal kerja seluruh member, termasuk Taehyung.

Bukan Taehyung yang menyuruh dia melakukan ini, Jungkook sendiri yang memang yang berkeinginan seperti ini. Ia tidak enak dengan staf disini dan juga yang lainnya, jadi dia memilih untuk bertanya apa saja yang yang masih dibutuhkan.

Taehyung bahkan tidak menyuruhnya melakukan apapun dan kini pria itu belum berbicara dengannya satu patah katapun sejak berangkat tadi pagi. Jungkook juga tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung seperti itu, tapi itu jauh lebih baik dari pada ia terus dalam pengawasan pria itu.

Tampak Namjoon berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang sedang duduk menatap beberpa member yang berpose didepan kameramen.

"Hei, melamun saja!"

Jungkook terkejut saat Namjoon tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya dan hanya membalas dengan senyuman, Namjoon juga tersenyum kearah Jungkook. Senyuman yang bisa membuat seluruh gadis bahkan laki-laki didunia ini kehilangan kesadaran, karena terlalu tampan dan juga berwibawa.

"Ah! Namjoon _Hyung!"_ jawab Jungkook spontan.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali!" ucap Namjoon sembari terkekeh..

"aku dengar kau adalah fans ku!" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jungkook. "sejujurnya Aku ini sangat payah _Hyung_ , karena aku tidak mengenal kalian, dan hanya mengenal beberapa saja! Termasuk Namjoon _Hyung_ , yang pertama maka dari itu aku menjadi fansmu!" ungkap Jungkook jujur, Namjoon tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Ah! aku sangat bangga sekarang!" kata Namjoon, Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya, "Aku bangga, karena seseorang yang Taehyung cintai, menjadi fans beratku! aigoo! ini benar-benar keajaiban!" tambah Namjoon membuat Jungkook sedikit malu. Lihatlah, pipi Jungkook bahkan sudah memerah.

Mereka tidak menyadari, ada sepasang sorot mata yang telah mengintai mereka berdua. Tatapan tajam, dan juga penuh arti, hanya dia yang mampu mengartikan tatapannya ini terhadap dua orang yang tengan bercengkrama dengan sangat nyaman dan juga penuh dengan senyuman manis dikeduanya.

"Kau berlebihkan sekali _Hyung._ " Ucap Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish! Ini langka Jungkook? apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana Taehyung?! Dia sangat protecktive dengan apa yang ia miliki! Contonya, dirimu!"

"Mwo? Yang benar saja! Yang aku tahu, dia sangat menyebalkan!" jawab Jungkook mencibir, "Dia itu, sangat senang membuat aku tersiksa!" tambah Jungkook.

"Sepertinnya, kalian memang sangat serasi!" jawab Namjoon. "Ermmm, Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana kalian bertemu hingga Taehyung melamarmu dan..." Namjoon berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi ia takut kalau menyinggung perasaan Jungkook.

"Dan muncul foto itu?!" lanjut Jungkook, "Aku tahu, foto itu menjadi sumber masalah buat kalian! terutama nama baik BTS, ahh aku menyesal tidak bisa berbuat banyak!" sesal Jungkook.

"Aigoo... maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin_"

"Arasseo _Hyung._..." potong Jungkook lagi,

"Kyaaa! Ayo katakan, bagaimana kalian bertemu, dan bagaimana Kim Taehyung si sialan itu mengatakan cinta padamu, hingga ia berniat menikahimu kapan saja kau mau, bukan begitu Jungkook?" kata Namjoon lagi antusias.

Seketika keringat dingin menyerang Jungkook begitu cepat. Gugup, Ia bingung harus menjawab apa? Kapan Taehyung bilang mencintainya? Kapan, bahkan sampai dunia kiamat, pria ini tidak akan pernah menyatakan ini padanya, karena memang laki-laki itu tidak menyukainya.

"Eum, itu... kami... kami bertemu_"

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman yang terdengar cukup keras membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget, begitu juga Namjoon yang tengah menatap lekat Jungkook dalam jarak pandangnya. Mereka berdua mendongak dan menatap sesosok makhluk sudah berdiri menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit dipercaya.

"Tae...Tae- _Hyung_." gumam Jungkook. Sementara Taehyung hanya menatapnya, seakan ia sulit untuk berkata, hanya jakun dilehernya yang bergerak, menahan gejolak yang ada dihatinya saat ini. Mencoba meredam semua rasa dihatinya.

"Jungkook!" kata Taehyung sambil menarik lengan Jungkook hingga sejajar dengan Taehyung, "Ikut, aku..." Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung, berjalan dengan pria yang sekarang terlihat sedikit aneh dan menyeramkan, dengan disaksikan Namjoon yang menatap Taehyung dan dirinya.

Jungkook tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa menolak perintah Taehyung, walaupun pekerjaan aslinya adalah memang menuruti perintah Taehyung, tapi seolah ada perasaan lain hingga ia tidak kuasa untuk menolak.

Taehyung duduk disebuah sofa panjang yang memang letaknya agak jauh dari tempatnya semula -tempat duduk Jungkook dengan Namjoon- Jungkook juga duduk tepat disebelahnya setelah genggaman tangannya dilepas oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung diam, ia belum menoleh kesamping. Ya, memang sejak tadi pagi berangkat Taehyung tidak pernah berbicara dengan Jungkook. Entah, dalam rangka apa ia melakukan ini pada Jungkook. Jungkook pun juga merasa aneh, untuk apa pria ini membawanya kesini dan duduk bersama. _Terlihat sangat bodoh_.

"Kau!" pekik keduanya bersamaan, keduanya sama-sama terlihat kesal satu sama lain. Jungkook yang kesal dengan Taehyung yang seenaknya seperti ini, dan Taehyung yang kesal dengan sikap Jungkook yang selalu membuatnya merasa sebagai pria paling bodoh dan tidak berguna sama sekali. Terlebih lagi, Taehyung juga kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa seperti ini.

Taehyung mendengus saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Ia menahan nafas sejenak. Ia tidak boleh terlihat gugup jika sedang bertatapan dengan bocah polos menjurus ke bodoh ini.

"Ambilkan tissu untukkku!" kata Taehyung singkat, Jungkook menatapnya tidak percaya. Jungkook mengira Taehyung akan berkata sesuatu yang penting, atau apalah. _Ternyata!_

"Kau?"

"Tissunya, ada disebelah sana, kau tahukan tempatnya!?" kata Taehyung memberi perintah. "Bawakan minum sekalian!" tambahnya lagi.

"Arasseo!" jawab Jungkook tanpa penolakan, ia tahu pasti akan sangat menyebalkan jika berdebat dengan pria ini.

Taehyung menatap punggung Jungkook yang menjauh dengan tatapan kesalnya, ia meremas kuat kedua tangannya. Tatapannya tidak sengaja melihat kearah Namjoon dan Jin yang kini sedang bercengkrama sesekali melihat kearahnya dengan senyuman geli.

Bukannya tidak tahu, Taehyung tahu, pasti kedua hyungnya ini menertawakan sikapnya ini. Masa bodoh! tidak bisa dibiarkan, Hyungnya ini harus diberi pelajaran secepatnya.

"Ini!" Jungkook menyerahkan sekotak tissu dan juga sebotol air mineral untuknya. Taehyung mendongak dan menatap Jungkook yang berdiri didepannya. Entah, kenapa dari bawah sini, Jungkook sangat_?!

 _Ya, hentikan Kim Taehyung!_ _Sudah berapa kali kau seperti ini. Stop memandanganya!_ batin Taehyung terus berkecamuk.

"Tolong, usapkan keringatku!" perintahnya membuat Jungkook seketika membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Ya, dia terkejut. Tapi wajah Taehyung terlihat sangat santai, berbeda dengan raut wajah bocah itu.

"A.. Apa?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung tidak percaya sedangkan Taehyung kini menatapnya seolah Jungkook adalah orang paling bodoh. Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum miring dan mencibir bocah itu.

"Kau tidak lihat, apa yang mereka lakukan pada kami? Memakaikan microphone, menata rambut kami, memakaikan jas pada kami? Dan hal itu sangat biasa Jungkook?!" kata Taehyung penuh penekanan. "Kau hanya perlu menghilangkan keringat diwajahku saja, apa kau mau protes?" tambah Taehyung lagi, kini pria itu malah berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook.

Bodoh! Jungkook sangat menyadari kebodohannya, ia hanya mengira Taehyung memanfaatkan dia saja dan mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Kau, mengira aku senang dengan menyuruhmu seperti ini? Menyentuhku agar aku senang, begitu!? Ingat ini adalah pekerjaanmu, jadi kau jangan berpikiran aku mengambil kesempatan akan hal ini, kau mengerti!" kata Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan padanya. Dan ia kini bisa mengambil kesimpulan, Taehyung memang tidak ada perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya.

 _Ini hanya pekerjaan Jungkook! sadarlah!_

Okey, dia mengakui dia orang paling bodoh didunia ini karena semakin hari ia semakin tidak berdaya dengan pesona seorang Kim Taehyung. Astaga, apakah dia sudah yakin dengan perasaannya saat ini? _Dia masih berdebar-debar sekarang..._

"Arasseo! Kau kira, aku mengambil kesempatan menyentuhmu begitu? Kau pikir, aku ini orang macam apa? Aku tahu, ini adalah pekerjaanku!" tegas Jungkook mengambil beberapa lembar tissu dengan kasar, dan menatap Taehyung kesal.

Tiga pasang mata kini menatap kearah mereka bingung karena mendengar apa kata Jungkook barusan. Apakah mereka sedang bertengkar? Hubungan mereka terlihat tidak normal dan juga aneh... apa ini alasan Jungkook tidak masuk kerja beberapa hari ataukah ada masalah lain? Pikir Namjoon, Seokjin dan juga Yoongi.

Jungkook tidak berani menatap mata Taehyung saat ini, tangannya tergerak mengusap sedikit peluh didahi pria ini, kemudian turun dipipi dan sekitarnya. Jangan ditanya, perasaanya masih sama. berdebar-debar dengan sangat kencang detakan jantungnya. Sudah pasti itu. Tangannya kini terhenti ketika, tatapan matanya tidak sengaja menatap bibir Taehyung.

Berhenti sejenak, mengingat tentang kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat pria ini begitu mudah menciumnya? bahkan sudah dua kali... dan ia akui, ia tidak menolak. _Aneh apakah Jungkook segampangan itu? karena dengan mudah dikuasai seorang pria yang baru masuk kedalam kehidupannya?_

"Sini!"

Taehyung dengan cepat menarik tissu yang ada ditangannya, dan mengusap peluhnya sendiri yang ada dileher dan sekitarnya. Jungkook tercengang dengan sikap Taehyung barusan, ia tidak menduga ia melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

"Eum, aku ketoilet sebentar!" pamit Jungkook, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menjauh dari hadapan Taehyung sekarang juga.

Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap punggung Jungkook yang menjauh dari hadapannya. Sialnya, ia merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal tadi pada Jungkook. Ia menghela nafas panjangnya, dan meremas tissu itu kuat-kuat.

 _Ia bisa apa, marah?_ ya dia akui, saat ini hanya emosinya saja yang menguasainya. Perasaan yang campur aduk, dan sulit ia mengerti.

"Arghh!" Taehyung membuang kotak tissu dengan kasar, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa, memijit keningnya pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Pusing, ia sangat pusing menghadapi ini semua.

"Kurasa, Taehyung sedang stress!" kata Yoongi, diikuti anggukan oleh Namjoon dan juga Seokjin.

"Entahlah, kurang apa Jungkook itu, dia orang yang sabar terhadapnya, maksudnya sabar menghadapi kelakukannya yang upnormal itu!" tambah Yoongi lagi.

"Eum, tapi Taehyung bukan type pria yang suka memainkan perasaan seseorang bukan?! Dia pria yang bertanggung jawab dengan perasaannya sekarang. Kau lihat, dia memang banyak berkencan dengan beberapa gadis, tapi apa dia sanggup berkomitmen? Hanya dengan Jungkook saja ia melakukannya! Dan itu, aku tahu, karena Jungkook orang yang sangat berbeda, dia spesial sekali bagi Taehyung!" jelas Namjoon panjang lebar. Yah, seperti biasa, jiwa pemimpinnya muncul begitu saja membuat Yoongi dan Seokjin terperangah mendengarnya.

"Aku rasa, Taehyung masih gengsi dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya! Perasaan ketidaksukaannya pada kita yang dekat dengan Jungkook!" jelas Seokjin. "Kalau aku jadi Taehyung, aku akan keluarkan jurus maut dengan kata-kata cintaku pada Jungkook, agar tidak bertengkar terus setiap hari..." sambung Seokjin membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon memandangnya datar karena ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basemant, Puma's studio.**

"Ya, Taehyung-ah, Jungkook kemana? Kenapa dia belum kembali?" tanya Yoongi padanya. Sementara Taehyung hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel yang berada ditangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya!" kata Hoseok tiba-tiba. Taehyung kemudian melemparkan ponselnya kejok mobil dan menatap kearah Hoseok, tatapan membunuh dapat Hoseok lihat dari sorot mata dongsaengnya ini.

"Apa!? Kau bilang apa?" kata Taehyung pada Hoseok. "Kalian ini. Kenapa mencemaskan Jungkook?! Disini yang berhak mencemaskannya hanya aku!" tambah Taehyung dan membuat Jimin mencibir. Namjoon yang mendengar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Ya! Taehyung-ah, kami juga berhak atas Jungkook. Dia bekerja untuk kami juga-kan? Jadi kalau Jungkook masih dalam lingkup pekerjaan, yang bertanggung jawab jika ada apa-apa terhadapanya itu juga kita semua bukan!" tegas Namjoon.

Taehyung mendengus kesal atas apa yang ia dengar, memang benar juga apa yang dikatakan hyungnya ini. Tapi, baginya itu sangat tidak benar!

Jungkook?

Kita?

Apa maksudnya kita... kita juga berarti Jungkook milik semua orang, begitu? Milik semua hyungnya? _Menyebalkan._

"Kata siapa Jungkook tanggung jawab kalian semua? Jungkook tanggung jawabku!" Taehyung menatap kearah ketiga hyungnya ini, "Apa kalian lupa_"

"Kalau masih tanggung jawabmu! Pergi dan cari Jungkook sekarang juga!" kata Jimin tiba-tiba, membuat Taehyung menatap kearahnya, tajam. Entahlah kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin berani berkata seperti itu pada Taehyung, ia tidak sadar, bahaya besar sedang mengancamnya.

"Kau.." desis Taehyung, dengan tatapan smirknya.

"Baiklah!" pekik Taehyung. Ia bergerak dan hendak turun dari mobil, tapi tiba-tiba tatapan mereka tertuju pada seorang pria manis yang tengah berjalan bersama seorang pria lain. Pria yang tampilannya sangat elegan, dengan setelan jas yang membuat pria itu terkesan sangat berkharisma.

Taehyung terhenti, kini ia menatap Jungkook yang sedang membungkukkan badannya pada pria itu dan berjalan menghampiri mobil mereka.

"Bukankah, pria itu Oh Sehun?" kata Namjoon pelan dan dapat didengar oleh Taehyung yang kini matanya masih menatap Jungkook yang sedang setengah berlari kearahnya.

 _Dan entah mengapa dia merasa marah mengetahui bahwa Jungkook bersama laki-laki lain selain dirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

T.B.C


End file.
